When Push Comes To Shove
by Candy-Gal75
Summary: No one knows why the Powerpuff girls just abandoned Townsville. Perhaps because the Rowdyruff boys had already taken over. Maybe fear had come into the matter. Whatever the reason, they hadn’t come back. And eleven years is a long wait for a reappearence
1. A Change In Authority

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOR CREATED THIS STORY**. This story is one the brilliant works of Aurora-Powerpunk (awesome writter), I am just continuning the story for her. The first 1-8 chapters is the original story that she wrote, from ch. 9 and on i will be continuing. I'll try my very best to make it as good as hers and I hope not to dissapoint anyone!

~Candy-Gal75

* * *

Fear is something that pushes you to the limit despite the aching sense of dread coursing through your entire body. Fear is something that activates the warning in your mind, reminding you that what your facing is dangerous and quite possible lethal. Fear is inescapable. It follows you wherever you go and appears whenever you face death itself.

Fear wasn't an emotion Butch felt.

It was the pure passion of fighting, and battle lust that pushed him to his very limit. The very knowledge that he was the lethal presence that sent fear coursing through every pore of your body. The fact that he was the inescapable person that had you begging on your knees with pure desperation. The last thing to enter your line of vision before death itself is the final word, yet not felt.

Fear is the only thing felt.

And Butch knew how to use it to his advantage. The title he carried wasn't that of a Rowdyruff boy, but something much stronger and more powerful then imagined. Something no one would mess with, or attempt to go near.

Manipulation goes hand in hand with fear. As you find yourself slowly being drowned in pure fright, the only thing to pull you out is something seemingly stronger than yourself. The only thing you have to rely on. Or so you believe.

Brick was a manipulator.

Using his knowledge of people to his advantage he can slowly bring them to there knees to a point where they beg for death on the spot. Then ever so slowly he begins to work through the mental barriers and break the bonds they hold with everyone else until they really fully on him and no one else. Weakening them to a point where he then pulls them out of the darkness and keeps them for his will. Using manipulation to get what he wants.

Letting fear keep them by his side.

Hate leads to revenge, and revenge leads to easy manipulative minds. With revenge being the only thing on your mind you leave everything else open for someone to break. Revenge is easily fulfilled, yet regret falls soon after and soon leads to fear. A fear of someone else's revenge against your own. And fear can be used to manipulate.

Boomer was the hate that fueled so many minds to revenge.

The pure anger pouring from his whole spirit. An anger that leads to destruction and forces others to do the same, leading to separation of families, and horrid arguments. A separation that brings more revenge and ends in only regret. Bringing entire cities to there knees and starting a new era to manipulation and fear.

An era not easily altered.

Managing to keep yourself from manipulation is a task hardly reached. Trust is something abused and keeps manipulation going. The only way out, is to find a way to keep yourself out of the darkness.

Which is the reason most don't find the light.

Fighting hate is equally as difficult. Revenge is a hard thing to resist and most cant find a peaceful way to forgive an forget.

Forgetting isn't what the city chose to do.

Which is the reason most families separated and destroyed each other.

Fear is something rarely beaten without practice. It keeps you from reaching goals and removing it from your life is more difficult then just learning to deal with it.

Which is the reason Townsville was in ruins.

And how the Rowdyruff boys managed to take it over so quickly.

And possibly the reason, the Powerpuff girls were no where to be found.


	2. Tired of Hiding

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOR CREATED THIS STORY**. This story is one the brilliant works of Aurora-Powerpunk (awesome writter), I am just continuning the story for her.

~Candy-Gal75

* * *

Loneliness if often mistaken as emotion only someone alone would feel. That can be the case, yet that is only faintly scratching the surface of it. You can have a multitude of people around you and still be lonely. Loneliness can be interpreted as missing something you can't have back, and having those around you remind you of it every day.

Being separated from something you used to know and love is something no one can truly recover from. It's something that truly can't be described in words. A numbing pain that fills your entire body with regret.

Bubbles Utonium, was lonely.

Comfort from her two sisters may have helped, if they were the least bit helpful that is. But being as different as can be from each other, neither liked to talk much anymore, and avoided any conversations about Townsville at all cost.

Blossom would bury her nose in the books she would read after sneaking into the library downtown. Most of them would have something about science and history. Gaining knowledge seemed to be Blossom's way to escape the world and its cruel intensions. After all, it was the only thing she really could do without someone catching her. No one goes to the library much anymore so it's easy for her to sneak in and out.

Buttercup on the other hand would appease herself by practicing her powers and combat skills. It kept her busy and focused. But of course she could only practice during the day around local construction sights to avoid being heard. The sound of rocks being lifted and thrown to the ground would drown out her movements very well. And knowing that she still had enough strength to fight kept her as happy as she could be.

But of course, when it comes to emotions, Bubbles isn't as good with concealing them as her two sisters. In fact, she mostly finds herself sitting on the rock outside the cave the three girls had moved into, just crying. She couldn't find something to keep her mind from wondering to horrid memories. She wasn't a reader, and she didn't favor fighting much. Shopping in the local malls was out of the picture considering the Powerpuff wanted posters were everywhere. Although all three sisters doubted anyone would recognize them now, after all the wanted posters are from eleven years ago.

But eleven years is a long time to cry, and a long time to regret. And a very long time to be helpless.

With Mojo Jojo's help, although small in measure, the Rowdyruff boys had managed to take over all of North America, and even some small parts of South America. They didn't seem to want control of the world, more so for just the continent they reside in.

Bricks intellect had helped a lot after the takeover. The Powerpuff girls had a hard time getting past all the new security systems and local guards. Apparently Brick was still weary of the Powerpuff girls returning because the first thing he did was create the first security system to detect any form of chemical X.

Even inside the body.

So it was difficult for the three girls to get food every day without setting off an alarm. Which is why they had moved a lot. Yet over the years Blossom had gotten a knack for working with the news security and managed to figure out how to shut it down long enough for the Powerpuffs to get inside somewhere and out.

But even with all the new things Brick had come with over the past eleven years, his two brothers helped out tremendously.

With the takeover at hand the two rougher Rowdyruff boys had to grow up just a bit faster than little boys should. Yet even as teenagers, they hadn't lost interest in there boyish hobbies.

Butch became a military expert and weapon specialist. Of course he mostly let Mojo come up with the new weapons; he just perfected them to make them even stronger. As a military leader Butch studied every war tactic known to man, and improved them beyond comparison. His fighting skills became unbeatable so fast that even both his brothers probably wouldn't be able to take him down. He was a weapon himself, and a powerful one at that.

With the brainiac and the fighter working side by side that left the helper of the two. Boomer wasn't the best fighter out of the three Rowdyruff boys but he was almost half the expert Butch was when it came to weaponry. If Butch needed something examined and didn't have the time he'd ask Boomer. He'd also send Boomer to certain parts of the town, or continent if necessary to calm down some rebellions, which rarely ever happened, or to keep watch if he thought something was up.

Brick would often use Boomer for examinations. Sometimes he'd use Boomer as a test subject, not on anything deadly or fatal, but for things like tracers and security systems. He'd send Boomer to fix anything broken around the town and would sometimes allow Boomer to help him out with a few of his inventions. But mostly Boomer would be stuck on the computer researching something or watching all the cameras around Townsville for anything suspicious.

Boomer was the helper, and he did a pretty good job at it too.

And with all these three working together and controlling everything around them, then Powerpuff girls had no chance to fight back. And so they never came back, and stayed in hiding.

But Bubbles was beginning to get angry. All the people she had abandoned, and because of pure fear! Eleven years was long enough to hide. But the fear she still held within her kept her from leaving her sisters and going to fight the Rowdyruffs on her own. She hadn't ever done anything alone. Her two sisters could handle themselves but she wasn't the kind to normally let herself be caught alone.

But every time she would bring it up, her opinion was sourly neglected and tossed aside. Not to mention the small but annoying lecture Blossom would give her afterwards.

"_We can't go back Bubbles. The entire city of Townsville was doomed from the start. We couldn't have helped even if we wanted to. It's all over and there's nothing we can do to change it."_

But even with Blossom's dull lectures, she still preferred that over Buttercups speech.

"_Why don't you just shut it and forget about it? We aren't ever going to go back. Besides you know red won't allow it. The people of Townsville don't want us back anyways and I say hell with them. They can deal with the Rowdyruffs while we stay hidden like cowards in this pathetic cave!"_

A part of Buttercup wanted to go back there and fight…even if it meant her very life. She was the one who thrived for a good fight. Death isn't a problem, it's losing that is. And Buttercup is in no way a loser. Which makes hiding like pure torture for her. She's being called a coward…even by herself and she hates every second of it.

No one calls Buttercup Utonium a coward!

Watching her two sisters' block out everything around them hadn't left that big of a mark on her. She herself had separated herself from the two and found her own way to solve her problems. Violence may not be considered the answer but for Buttercup it was the only one she had.

Bubbles was the weak one who couldn't keep secrets and hold in emotions.

Blossom was the smart one who tried to hide her emotions behind books, and tried to do what was right for everyone, even if it meant giving up her own desires.

But over the years Buttercup had seen a dramatic change in her two sisters. Bubbles was quiet and withdrawn, only speaking if necessary and rarely asking questions. Blossom was almost the same as before but now only seeming to care for her own matters instead of those of others.

A change Buttercup could hardly get used to.

Blossom saw her two sisters as misunderstanding of the situation. Bubbles, though quiet and withdrawn still had the growing erdge to go back to Townsville and see everything that's happened. Buttercup wanted to go back to prove she wasn't a coward.

But Blossom knew they wouldn't be able to go back. The town wouldn't want them back after what they had done. They had run and Townsville would never forgive them. If the three girls somehow did manage to save the world and restore order, it probably wouldn't be the same anyways.

No one cared, so why should they?

And with these three girls thinking so differently over the eleven years they spent in hiding, nothing ever happened. Nothing was going to change. That is, until Bubbles got a boost of confidence one day from a dramatic scene.

"Please let me go!" A woman screamed, as she was being dragged into an alley by an older man.

"Shut up girl, you know that no one will save you. The Rowdyruffs made the rule themselves, every man and woman for themselves unless someone cares enough to help. I don't think anyone other than the small amount of police around here would care. So shut up and it will be over quickly."

The woman continued to scream despite the mans warning and tried to hit him with all her strength, but nothing seemed to work and soon she was dragged into the alleyway by her legs.

Bubbles just stood there at the entrance, watching the man attempt to rip her cloths off. The blond haired girl just stood there as an innocent pedestrian, but the super powered heroin within stood there as a helper.

And before Bubbles knew it she had the man tackled to the ground in a matter of seconds. The woman behind her sat down in shock as Bubbles pounded the man relentlessly, not taking a minute to hear his screams.

And soon the man lay dead on the ground, blood all over his face.

And the heroin stood there, glaring at the body before turning to the woman, her face going soft. "I'm sorry if he did anything to hurt you. Don't tell anyone about this please."

The woman nodded hesitantly before running out of the alley.

The hero had awoken within Bubbles, and it wasn't about to go back into the shadows. Despite what her sisters would say when she got home, Bubbles was going to leave, and she'd go back to Townsville with a passion unimaginable.

But when she got home Buttercup wasn't her usual spot by the rock, instead Blossom was, but not with her book.

"She's gone Bubbles. She said she's going to the air port. She's going home." Bubbles didn't need an explanation, she knew where home was, but she couldn't believe it.

Blossom just sat there on the rock, waiting for Bubbles to sit beside her and cry to. But the blond girl didn't, instead she smiled and grabbed her small bag from within the cave. Walking back over to Blossom she stopped in front of her, staring down at her. She'd never looked down on her leader, but it seemed now that Bubbles had a good enough reason to.

"What are you doing?" Blossom asked, worry in her voice. Worry of being truly alone, worry that her sisters would get caught.

"I'm going with Buttercup. I'm catching up to her and getting on that plane. This is a chance I'm not going to miss. The only question I have for you is," She reached out her hand to Blossom with a small smile, some of the old Bubbles showing in her expression, "Will you go with me or remain the coward we've been for eleven years."

Blossom didn't show any hint of emotion when she took Bubbles hand. "We're going to need a plan to get on the plane and to Townsville. We can't attack anyone head on so we'll need a lot of time to come up with something."

"That's why I'm bringing you with me. No one is as smart as you are Blossom. We're going to catch up to Buttercup, and then we're going home. This time we won't be leaving."

Both girls smiled and walked out of the cave they've lived in for so long.

Neither of them having any intention on going back.


	3. Bonds not Broken

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOR CREATED THIS STORY**. This story is one the brilliant works of Aurora-Powerpunk (awesome writter), I am just continuning the story for her.

~Candy-Gal75

* * *

Change is something that has to happen over time. It can happen in a matter of hours, days, weeks, or maybe even years. To change something on the outside takes about a day or so.

Changing something on the inside could take years.

Eleven years of hiding emotions, repressing the hero within, and being lonely, has led to the change in Bubbles.

Eleven years ago she would have never had enough courage to lift her sister off her feet to face the challenge. Eleven years ago she would have been crying in her room for her dad to come help her. Eleven years ago, Bubbles would have never even thought about killing someone.

No matter what they tried to do.

But time can change just about anyone. Even take the littlest of heroes, and change them into what they never thought possible.

Did she hate herself for doing it? Of course she did. Did she regret it? Yes she did. But that chant change the fact that she did kill the guy. The hero inside of her and awoken as something more primal than before.

The question is; would she do it again if faced with the same situation? And could she ever tell her sisters?

Time has changed her, but not he morals. So the answer to the first question would have to be no. Not even Buttercup would turn to murder. But telling her sisters would put a huge strain on there relationship. So keeping it a secret for now would be the greatest thing to do.

Bubbles would do everything in her power to change back to the way she was before.

"Bubbles is everything ok? You've been quiet this whole time. If you think we'll get caught because you talk then I can assure you we won't be caught." Blossom said while placing a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"No I'm fine, just thinking."

"What about?" Blossom was naturally curios by nature but when it came to her sisters she was even worse then usual. Others would consider this a great advantage, but her two sisters just considered it annoying.

"About what will happen once we get back to Townsville. We've changed so much…but so has the Rowdyruff boys. I know they must be really strong and smart. I'm scared that…that something will go wrong and…one of us might…" Bubbles couldn't even finish her sentence in fear of crying.

"It's ok Bubbles. I know you're scared but we're going to get through this. All I have to do is come up with a plan and then…well then we execute that plan and…"

"And hope Townsville doesn't still hate us." Bubbles finished.

"Oh c'mon Bub's, you know they couldn't possibly still hate us after we save them." Blossom tried to reason. But in her heart, she knew it was very possible the town would still shun them for abandoning them.

She herself had changed, not quite drastically as Bubbles but enough to notice. She had taken on a pity herself kind of attitude after being forced to grow up much faster than necessary. A huge weight had been placed on her shoulders. The weight of her sisters, and the weight of her town she was forced to leave so long ago.

It hurt and she felt pity for herself. Blossom had a need for knowledge because of this fact. The more she knew the more she could possibly do to make herself feel better. The old Blossom would always pity others and help others…but eleven years can change a person.

Blossom was almost beyond repair.

But having her sister leave so quickly, with those hurtful words…had awoken just a bit of the old Blossom. Going back to Townsville would most likely help more. That was the major reason she wanted to go back, that and so she wouldn't loose both her sisters.

"_We've been cowards Blossom. We've all changed so badly I don't think we'll ever be the same! I'm sick and tired of hiding and I know Bubbles is to. I won't doubt she'll come looking for me when she finds out I left. You spend so much time pitying yourself that you don't even realize how pathetic you really are. My sister doesn't pity herself, and if you have any of the old Blossom left in yourself you'll come with me. I've hidden long enough from those poor excuses for boys and I'm not hiding any longer."_

"_But Buttercup…"_

"_No Blossom. I already considered it when Bubbles asked to go back a few months ago. I can't stay here any longer. I don't care if I die. But Blossom, the old you is already dead, my sister is dead! If I stay any longer I'll end up just like you. I'm going to fight back, stay here and waste away if you want. Tell Bubbles I'm gone."_

She'd already lost one for the time being.

"Did Buttercup mention which plane she was getting on, or which airport for that matter?"

"No…but I'm assuming she's taking one that heads straight to Townsville, she isn't one for detours. We aren't that far from the airport now so we should hurry."

Bubbles nodded and let Blossom grab her hand as they ran.

Both of them stayed hidden as best as possible while using just a touch of super speed to avoid missing the plane.

"Wait Blossom!"

"What?" Bubbles pointed to the airport and gulped.

"I think we have some company." Blossom turned her attention to the sign in desk and her eyes widened in shock.

"I haven't seen them in eleven years."

There at the counter stood the Gangreen gang. Ace being of course in the front with his trademark sun glasses and black silky hair. Beside him stood Big Billy and Snake. The two hadn't even changed a bit. Grubber and Arturo were no where to be found.

"What do you think they are doing here?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom smacked her own head and turned to he sister. "Gee Bubbles, this is an airport, I do wonder what they are doing here." She replied sarcastically.

"It was a good question." Bubbles defended. "Besides, if they are here then we need to find Buttercup as fast as possible before something happens."

"If we can get past them." Blossom crept behind a fake tree and started looking around. "I see three bathrooms, four service desk, two emergency exits, one lounge area, and no Buttercup around any of them."

"Then we have to look inside the bathrooms. Either that or assume she's already on the plane. But then again if we do that she might not be and then we'll head to Townsville with her still here."

"I have a plan…and a back up but the back up involves Buttercup so I can't use that. Better hope this plan works and Ace doesn't recognize you."

Bubbles winced and turned to the red headed girl who had obviously lost her mind. "Your not asking me to actually confront him are you?"

"It's the only way for this to work. I can sneak by him and look for Buttercup. Not to mention I'm also going to need her for the rest of the plan. I really hope this will work."

"But how could I distract him, I can't even focus enough to listen to your rambling. If he starts talking to me I might freak out and start running."

"Then start small. Go to Big Billy and work your way up to the big man himself. Now hurry. I'll go to the bathrooms and go as fast as I can but you need to keep him well distracting. Please Bubbles I'm counting on you."

"Why can't you do it and I look for Buttercup?"

"I need to talk to Buttercup and you've changed physically the most other than Buttercup. He may not recognize you as well so you have a pretty good shot. Try not to act klutzy and babyish and I'm sure you'll do fine. Now go."

Bubbles nodded while swallowing a whimper and began walking over to the green skinned boys standing at the counter. Blossom prayed for her sister's safety and slowly started walking toward the bathrooms.

"No Ace, I think we should go to other airport. They have nuts." Big Billy said as Bubbles got closer.

"I don't like nutsssssss." Snake argued. "Besidessss we just need to get to Townsville and this plane takes lessssss time to get there."

"Would you two morons stop arguing. I don't think either of you are right. I don't like nuts either but I don't want to get to Townsville to fast. So were taking the villain reserves plane. I don't care what Butchy-boy says. Besides who cares if a plane has nuts or not. You don't have to get them, they have other snacks."

"But Ace Butch fired you. You can't use the villain's plane." Big Billy said and Bubbles came a bit closer. Ace glared at the large man and growled.

"These people don't know that. I have my villains pass so I'm getting on that plane. Butch will pay soon enough for what he did."

"Um…excuse me?" Bubbles asked, tapping Big Billy's shoulder.

The gang member turned around and almost flung Bubbles away with his huge chest. Luckily Bubbles managed to move out of the way.

"What you want?" Obviously the large Gangreen member still couldn't speak correctly. Some things never change.

"Um…I was just wondering…" Bubbles searched her head for something to talk about but came up empty handed. "I just noticed you from over there and thought you be the perfect person to interview for my story on some of the best villains."

"Who me?" Big Billy said, pointing to himself to emphasize the point. Bubbles nodded and pulled grabbed apiece of paper from the desk behind her.

"I'd love to hear about all your accomplishments as a villain."

Confused by the lack of talking he'd heard from Big Billy Ace turned around to see him speaking to a blond girl while she wrote down some things.

And no one was going to steal his spotlight.

"What are you doing miss?" Ace asked. Bubbles turned her attention to him, trying to hide her panic.

"She said she wanted to interview Big Billy for story on bad guys." Billy responded dumbly. Ace smirked and walked over to her.

"Well girl, I'd say I've got quite a history for being a bad guy. I'm one of the worst actually. I have so many connections with so many people it would blow your mind. Just tell me some things you want to know and I'll spill the news."

Bubbles smiled inwardly, she had his attention for now, and hopefully she could keep it until Blossom found Buttercup.

While Bubbles interrogated the enemy Blossom made her way into the first bathroom. No one seemed to be inside so she left that one and went into the next.

"Oh, sorry deary, didn't even notice you there." An old woman with too much make up on said. The powder she had just put on spread around the room a bit almost choking Blossom.

"That's…ok." Blossom replied, trying not to gag. "I'll be on my way." She quickly left the room taking in a quick breath and then bolted into the last bathroom.

"She has got to be somewhere." She kicked at all the doors in the bathroom but none were occupied. Buttercup was still missing.

She opened the door and looked over at Bubbles to see if she was doing well. She was chatting with Ace now with a piece of paper in her hand so she assumed her sister was doing just fine with her job.

"What next? The lounge is empty and I don't think she'd want to use the emergency exits."

She surveyed the room trying to look as if she wasn't doing anything at all and caught sight of something. A hand was reaching out from behind a service counter to grab something on someone's belt.

"That can't be her…" Blossom mumbled. "Surely she isn't that conniving."

She watched the hand touch the edge of the belt before yanking something square form the side. The guy didn't even seem to notice.

Blossom made her way over to the desk and leaned over it a bit to get a good look at who was hiding behind it.

Sure enough, black hair was the first thing she saw before Buttercup lifted her head a bit.

Green eyes met pink and the two girls glared.

Buttercup quickly pulled her sister behind the desk and put a hand over her mouth. "Now listen leader girl I don't have time for you to drag me back home. I have a plane to catch and your not going to stop me."

Blossom rolled her eyes before pulling her sisters hand from her mouth. "I'm not here to take you back to that worthless cave. I came with Bubbles to go home. We're going with you."

Buttercup smirked. "That's exactly what I wanted to here. But your going to need these." She held out two passports and gave them to Blossom. "They belong to Arturo and Grubber. I gagged those two and threw them in some random closet. The one I have right now was the one I grabbed off that stupid old man."

Blossom nodded and peeked from around the desk. "Well I have Bubbles distracting Ace so now its time to put my plan into action."

"What plan?"

"You don't honestly think we can get on a plane with these passports alone. We look nothing like Grubber, Arturo, or that old man. Putting out pictures on these in replacement is easy but these two passports say we belong to the Gangreen gang. If we go on a plane alone then we're screwed."

"So what do you have in mind?" Buttercup asked, looking over at her blond sister across the room.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"That's really interesting Ace. I can't believe you actually met the Powerpuff girls one time and almost defeated them. I bet you are really strong now." Bubbles said.

Ace nodded. "I've got even more connections now then I did back then. I used to own Citiesville until Butch took it away after the people kept rebelling to much. I told him I'd handle it but it seemed he didn't believe I was capable to."

"So I'm guessing you're going to get him back somehow?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course I will. But I need to get him back really good. That boy is so hard to emotionally effect. I haven't seen him smile in about 8 years. You cant read him like others. He's like some sort of demon you cant provoke."

Bubbles nodded slightly shaken by that knowledge.

"Hey buddy, I think I have the perfect way to get him back. And this time, he'll be affected beyond anything you've ever seen."

"And how would that be?" Ace asked, turning to see the one behind him. He gasped when he got a good look at the two girls behind him.

"I…don't believe this." Buttercup smirked.

"Believe it Ace. If you want to get Butch back, your not doing it on your own. I've got a score to settle and I'd much rather be the one to break him emotionally."

"It's the Pow-" Bubbles covered Big Billy's mouth and gagged as slobber came out.

"Shut up Billy." Snake warned. "Ace wantsss to hear what they have to sssay."

"So you girls want to get back at those boys for ruining your lives and forcing you into hiding is that it? And your willing to side with a villain just to get revenge?"

"I'm willing to negotiate, but first I need a favor." Blossom replied.

"Name your price babe."

"We have passports, and we can put our pictures on them. But we need to get on the plane with you for this to work, we also need you to sign your name on Buttercups passport to prove she's a Gangreen member to."

"So your saying that you two have passports that say you're a Gangreen member and you need me to help you three get on a plane uncaught by all the guards, is that about right?"

"Naturally."

"You three have certainly changed I'll give you that. Ok then, I'll help you and then we'll talk about revenge on the plane in a minute. I'm sure Arturo and Grubber wont mind staying in this town anyways."

After a few minutes of gluing pictures and signing the three Powerpuff girls were officially Gangreen members and evil villains.

"Now I cant do much for appearance, but the main reason I recognized you three was because of red. Her eyes stand out to bad." Ace took something out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Use those sun glasses to hide your eyes until you find another way to keep them out of sight."

Blossom nodded and put on the glasses.

"You got any ideas on how to get us on the plane?" Buttercup questioned. Big Billy smiled and put his arm around Bubbles.

"You could always pretend to be our girlfriends." He mumbled.

"That's so…actually its pretty good. Even though I'll be grossed out throughout the whole thing." Blossom remarked. "So I'll go with Snake, Buttercup goes with Ace, and Bubbles can go with Big Billy. Don't blow your covers girls."

The six walked through this airport after showing passports and identities and finally made it to the plane…but there was a huge problem.

"Oh no, we cant get on that plane." Bubbles said.

"Why not? You afraid of heights or something?" Ace asked, looking from her to the plane. His eyes caught something silver and he sighed. "I see your point blue. You three cant get passed the chemical X scanner without it going off. Anyone have any suggestions?"

"I could disable it but I'd need all the guards well distracted. They all seem pretty…well lets just say they don't look like the kind to sway from a job. This will be pretty hard to do."

"Or we could just knock them all out and blame it on all the other villains getting on that plane." Buttercup added.

"True but that might draw attention to ourselves and we wouldn't want that."

"Do you ever take risk Bloss?"

"No. I don't take them if they could end our lives or any chance of getting our town and the whole world back to normal." Buttercup nodded hesitantly but agreed with her sister. Taking risk this early in the game could end badly.

"I'll take the pudgy one." Bubbles volunteered. "He looks the easiest."

"Me and BC will take the other one. Blossom I think you can handle deactivating the system but I also think you should bring Snake and Big Billy just incase someone sees you. Let them handle any trouble." Ace said.

Blossom nodded and the groups split up.

Bubbles walked up to the big guard and smiled innocently.

"Sir, do they serve nuts on this airplane?" Bubbles asked. "My friends were asking about it and I think one of them has an allergy. If they serve nuts what kind do they serve? Are there any hazel because I've heard they cause nightmares?"

The guard inwardly winced as he looked at the mental girl in front of him. What kind of person would want to know about nuts? Most people worried over heights but this girl was worried about nuts and nightmares.

When she started talking again the man tried to hide his scowl.

"Hey dude do you know what time it is?" Buttercup asked.

"It's almost time for the plane to take of so please go in and take your seats." The guard replied.

"Yes but what time is it exactly?"

"Its about 8:00."

"What time will it be when we land in Townsville?"

"I think it will be around 11:00."

"You think or you know?"

"Would you just go get in your seat."

"Don't tell her what to do." Ace said angrily. "She only wanted to know when we would land. Do you even know why we are going to Townsville?"

"No and I'm not very interested in knowing."

Buttercup took a glance behind the man at her sister while she working on cutting some of the wires on the security system. _Hurry before this dope turns back around to ignore us._

Blossom cut another wire and growled. "This isn't working very well. I need like a screwdriver or something to crack the rest of this box open. I cant use my powers without triggering a warning of some sort. This one seems more advanced then the ones I've delt with."

"Will this do?" Big Billy held out a pocket knife and Blossom looked at it.

"It may slow me down a bit but its all we've got so I'll deal with it for now." Blossom dug it into one of the smaller parts and started breaking it apart.

"So what kind of nuts do you enjoy eating. I personally prefer the kind that comes in those huge shells but that's just me. My sister says that it's not healthy to eat a lot of nuts, do you think so Mr?"

"I don't know. I think you should just go and sit on the plane. You don't have to order any nuts if you don't want any. They don't force you."

"My sister thinks they force you to."

"Look I don't have time for this I'm going back to my post." The man was about to turn around causing Bubbles to have to act fast.

"I think your cute!" The man paused and looked at the blond girl in front of him with curios eyes.

"Ok please tell me I didn't hear what I think I just heard from you?" Bubbles nodded and took a glance at her two sisters, hoping each were doing good with there jobs.

"What time is it in Africa?" Buttercup questioned, continuing to glance over the mans shoulder at her sister.

"I don't know! Do I look like I'm an expert with time!"

"Obviously not considering your not even sure when this plane lands in Townsville." Ace remarked.

The man glared and brought out a tazer. "Do I have to force you two to get on the plane?"

"I cant believe you'd actually use such a thing. What type of tazer is that anyways? When did you get it? Oh right I forgot you don't memorize times so you probably don't even remember when you got it."

The man in front of her was practically steaming as he glared at the black haired girl in front of him. She was insulting him and he knew it, but using the tazer would mean the end of his job. This wasn't a good reason to use it.

Little did he know it would be a perfect time to use it.

"I'm almost done." Snake nodded an kept looking around for anyone who might be watching them.

"Your sistersss are running out of time." He said to her. Blossom groaned and broke the last wire.

"I know. All I need to do is make this thing look normal. Its alarm is disabled though so that's good. Give me two more minutes. One of you go help Bubbles out before she looses the guy's attention."

Big Billy nodded and started walking toward the blond girl.

"Yes I like you. I ramble in front of guys I like. I think you are really cute and I thought you might like nuts so I started talking about nuts."

The man started twitching and rubbed his head.

"Look girl I don't have time for this. I'm sorry you have to like me and all but I'm not going to return your feelings. Just get on the plane and out of my way. I don't want to carry you on there."

"Can you do that?"

"If the situation calls for it then yes. But I haven't had to do that in a long time and I'd hate to have to do it now."

Bubbles took a peek behind her and smiled. "Don't worry I think I found someone I like better."

She ran behind the man and hugged Big Billy. "He is so much cuter than you anyways."

The guard twitched again. How could a green freak be better than him?

Bubbled took Billy's hand and the two walked under the chemical X system hoping for the best. Luckily it didn't go off and they made it through just fine.

Ace and Buttercup noticed Blossom was done and on the plane alone with the rest of the group.

"Well thanks for the help. I'll just ask someone else once I'm inside." Buttercup said. She grabbed Ace and the two practically ran onto the plane.

"Ok everyone take your seats we are about to take off. Please buckle your seat belts and we hope you have an enjoyable ride to Townsville."

The six in the back of the plane smirked and high fived each other.

"That was the most fun I've had in eleven years." Buttercup said. Blossom and Bubbles agreed quickly before bringing there attention to Ace.

"Ok, now we start talking revenge." The group nodded and smiled as the plane took off. Taking them one step closer to there goal.

It would certainly be an interesting plane ride though.


	4. Maniacle Minds

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOR CREATED THIS STORY**. This story is one the brilliant works of Aurora-Powerpunk (awesome writter), I am just continuning the story for her.

~Candy-Gal75

* * *

"Hmm…"

"Is something wrong? A pair of curious blue eyes stared at the boy behind a desk who was intently staring at a computer screen.

"This is the sixth time in two weeks that my security has been deactivated."

"Well what do you expect? It's like playing cat and mouse. Obviously we've found the mouse." Butch said as he entered the room, stopping once to look at Boomer before continuing over to Brick. "I can't think of anyone else who would benifet by deactivating your security."

"I know, but it's where they are that concerns me." Brick replied, still staring at the screen. "If I'm correct and it is them then they have just got on one of the special villain reserved planes that's headed straight to Townsville."

"Which means they've either gotten help from one of the villains or…" The blond boy began.

"Or they've beaten one of the villain groups senseless and stolen there identities as there own." Butch finished.

"I've waited eleven years for those girls to finally get the guts to come after us again." Brick mumbled. "It should be interesting to see how they've grown over the years. I just hope they aren't a waste of my time. It would be a shame to fight a useless enemy after waiting so long."

"I'm more concerned about whom it is they sided with. It's obvious those girls couldn't possibly have snuck onto a plane like the villain reserves without some help. Whoever the traitors are I'll find and punish severely." Butch cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Calm yourself Butch. I'm sure the traitors will be found easily. For now we have something more important at hand." Brick directed his gaze to Boomer and smiled evilly. "You know what to do. I won't allow failure, understand?"

Boomer nodded and flew out of the room.

"Eleven years…hard to think that they've been hiding this long. Whatever's bringing them here has to be pretty good. I can not wait to see the outcome of the final battle."

"So you don't think they are just coming here to kill us?" Butch questioned.

"That's probably the main goal but not the only one. I think they need reassurance more than anything. To know they aren't weak and to know the town needs and forgives them." Red eyes stared into green and both were intense with thought. "I don't plan to give them that kind of reassurance. Time to show the Powerpuff girls just how much the town hates and doesn't need them."

Both boys grinned.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"So you've been hiding for eleven years moving from town to town just to make sure no one will find you?" Ace finished. "And Buttercup was the first to leave causing blue to want to go with her and she happened to convince you to come to is that about it?"

"Yep." Blossom replied. "And now we need a plan to beat the Rowdyruff boys and put the world back in order."

"That'ssss not going to be easy girlsssssss." Snake hissed. "The Rowdyruff boysssss have been in power for a long time and no onessss ever beaten them."

"Even the rebellions have ended with blood and pain." Big Billy added.

"But I don't think your goal is impossible. I'm no expert about the Rowdyruff boys but I know for sure they don't have too many weaknesses. In fact it's almost impossible to find any flaws. The only way to beat them is to take them out one by one or turn them against each other. Either way both task prove extremely difficult and both would mean meeting them face to face."

Snake pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Ace. "Some of the things I'm about to show you may disturb you. But I think this is the best way to show you what you're up against."

All three girls nodded and looked at the folder in Ace's hand. He nodded and opened it up.

"Oh my God…is that…is that them?" Blossom asked. The Gangreen members nodded. Ace pointed to the blond boy on the left then looked at Bubbles.

"This boy isn't the same boy you knew eleven years ago. I believe that if you had decided to show up about five or six years before now you may have had a chance to beat him physically on your own. But now I don't think that's possible."

"Why not?" Bubbles asked.

"Because the Boomer you knew doesn't exist anymore. He was literally forced to grow up quicker than usual because of the takeover and all. Because of this he grew insecure and tightened his bond with his brothers. This was a good thing for the brotherly needs but it also made Boomer a worse enemy. With the help of his brothers he got smarter and stronger. He's an expert with Brick's security and he's going to be our first problem when we get off this plane."

"What do you mean by that?" Buttercup asked angrily.

"Brick sends Boomer to fix security whenever it's been tampered with. It's his job to fix the security and hang around for two days or so in order to find out just who disabled it and where to find them. I believe since the security we disabled was only a chemical x scanner Brick will be more than eager to send Boomer to check and see if you three have finally showed up. So our first priority is hiding you three while Boomer is here."

"You could have warned us about this. We aren't ready to face a Rowdyruff yet." Buttercup replied fiercely. Her eyes held a warning and her mouth was twisted into a scowl.

Bubbles continued to stare at the photo of Boomer with curiosity. This was a current photo so Boomer would look exactly like he does in the picture once she meets him. His blond hair shaggy reaching past his ears a bit. Blue eyes no longer held a passion for fun and fighting, but for pain and anger.

This wasn't the same Boomer at all. And Bubbles was more than tempted to just forget the plan and go back to her cave at the sight of him.

"And this," Ace began, pointing to a black haired figure. "This is Butch." Buttercup winced slightly at the sight of him. You could definitely tell he was he fighter. Even his stance screamed blood lust.

"Butch, like Boomer, is not the kid you knew before. I'm sure you remember his need for a good fight and his slight…problem with twitching uncontrollably." The girls nodded. "Well he still has that need for a good fight, and recently I think it's developed into pure blood lust. In every fight I've ever seen his victims usually end up dead by inflicted wounds or severely injured. His twitching habit didn't leave; it just got easier to control. Butch never holds still and that has proved useful. His speed has increased because of this and he's ready for anything."

"So basically I'm up against something that can't be destroyed right?" Buttercup asked, not taking her eyes from the black haired figure in the picture. His eyes were intense green and his hair had been cut to a normal length instead of the way it had been before after HIM resurrected them. Not as shaggy and unkept as Boomer's but not really short either. Spikes could be seen in the front of his hair around the forehead giving him a bad boy look that Buttercup couldn't help but find some what attractive.

"Well…I'd love to tell you that he can be killed but sadly I really can't say if that's possible. Butch is a weapon that you just can't break. I'm sure you could break him apart inwardly if you really try but breaking him physically would take someone with the same amount of power."

Buttercup looked back down at the picture of her counterpart and sighed. The twitchy and destructive little boy she knew before was gone. In his place was a powerful weapon with blood lust issues. And buttercup doubted she could handle him on her own. Or even if she and both her sisters could handle him.

"Now for the last one. I guess you remember the smartelic little boy with a bad attitude and a backwards baseball cap right red?" Blossom nodded and looked at the picture Ace was now pointing at. "Well I think you'll find that Brick hasn't changed as dramatically as his brothers. But it's still a huge change if you ask me. He is still very smartelic and his bad attitude has turned into a ferocious temper is things get bad. The worst feature about him is his mental strength. You've probably noticed that his security gets better every month or so right?"

"Yeah, I've had more trouble disabling things and getting by guards." Blossom replied.

"Let me tell you this. Brick likes to play mind games. The security you face now is nothing compared to what's in that boys head. He could have found you five years ago if he wanted to. He has created things you've never even thought possible. Hell, if the boy wanted to find a cure for cancer I bet he could do it in one night. The only reason he hasn't used all his "toys" and stuff is because he's messing with both you and the world. The lower people think of him and his smarts the more control he has later on. He gets within your comfort zone and slowly shreds you to pieces until you beg for release."

Bubbles gulped and gripped Blossom's hand.

"But I think he's a bit to smug for his own good. If someone's trained properly they could probably smash his whole system in a matter of days. Not that it would matter because he would have it back up in almost an hour. But let me tell you red, his fighting skills aren't the best but that doesn't matter if he knows what move you'll make next. You have one hell of a guy to deal with. Don't take him for granted."

Blossom looked at the red eyed boy closely. His hair was shaggy and just a tad bit longer than Boomer's. His red backwards baseball cap was placed right where it normally was. He was smart and deadly. Blossom already knew she would be in for a surprise whenever she would finally confront him.

All three sisters would be.

"So we have the fighter, the brains, and the helper who just happens to know a few things about fighting techniques and security systems." Buttercup said after a minute. "All those things together spell certain doom for us."

"I'm sure we can figure something out. It'd only the Rowdyruffs we have to deal with anyways. No one else is in our way but them."

Ace cleared his throat and laughed. "Are you joking? You didn't think Townsville wasn't the most heavily guarded place in the United States right? Brick has over five hundred armed and well trained soldiers waited within the walls. Each of them are under Butch's command. The major villains live there as well. I'm sure you remember HIM and Princess Morbucks. Both of them are a pain but they help to keep the town from rebelling. Princess keeps the financial part of the job going and uses money to keep herself alive and out of the Rowdyruffs 'wanted dead' list."

"Well that sucks." Blossom muttered.

"Wait. I thought Mojo was the one to help the Rowdyruffs gain power. I remember him being there eleven years ago by there side, trying to kill us." Bubbles added. "What happened?"

"That monkey was locked up for trying to gain too much power. He knew better than to mess with the Rowdyruffs but he tried to get them to hand over half the country. When they defied him he tried to kill them so they locked him up. Haven't seen him in about eight years. Poor monkey could be dead by now and no one would know other than the Rowdyruffs themselves."

Blossom lowered her head in thought. What Ace had said was true and she knew it. The Rowdyruff boys defeat would be extremely difficult if not impossible.

"The Mayor you used to know was locked up in jail along with Mrs. Bellum. This is the new Rowdyruff headquarters where the Rowdyruff boys live." Ace flipped the page and the girls stared in wonder at what used to be the proud capital building of Townsville. It was a lot larger and had a slight dark look to it. Guards stood in front of it with strange looking guns and scowls.

Some pictures beside it showed parts of the inside. One room was large and had a huge table in the middle. Beside the picture was the label 'kitchen.' Beside that picture was another of a hallway. You could faintly see five doors. The nearest was labeled 'bathroom' and the one beside it was labeled 'Security room and archives.'

The three girls mainly focused on the three coming after that. The first two were across from each other. The one on the left was labeled 'Boomer' and the one on the right was labeled 'Butch.' The one on down spread apart from the other two was Brick's room.

"The three boys rarely ever go into there rooms unless it's to retrieve something important or go to sleep. But even then it's usually only for a few hours or so." Ace explained. "Brick is mostly in the archive room or in his office on the top floor next to Butch's private room. Don't ask me about that because I know nothing about it. But Butch is usually in that room or the dungeons torturing prisoners to get information or just for fun."

"What about Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

"He's out patrolling the city a lot and looking around. Out of all three brothers he's the most social. It's in no way a weakness. In fact I think it's extremely helpful to know the town. You name one person and that boy could tell you there location, descriptions, weaknesses, family, and anything else he may happen to know. It can ruin a person's life if he knows that much about them."

"Well…now that we know about those stinkin boys we need to get down to business. Time to beat the unbeatable. And since Ace said the best ways to do it are to get them alone or to turn them against each other we'll need a plan." Blossom stated. "She looked back down at the picture of the three boys and smirked. "But first I think it's time to outsmart the smartest."

The other five cocked there heads to the side in confusion while Blossom just smiled.

"If we can't get to the boys as heroes, then we'll just have to get to them as villains."

Bubbles eyes widened. Buttercup began to smirk and Ace just smiled in anticipation. "If that's your best plan I say go for it. You could probably pull it off to. If they get close enough to you as villains you can crush them from within and possibly beat them. I never thought about that. Beat the heck out of a couple civilians and make a few robberies happen then you've got the boys attention. But may I make a suggestion before we land?"

Blossom nodded.

"You're still going to have to avoid letting Boomer see you when you get off this plane. No use coming up with a plan and having one Rowdyruff ruin it because he knows where you are and your descriptions. Lay low for a few days then start your plan. If you have to then get to know the Rowdyruffs habits before trying anything. All three boys are going to know it's you even when you become villains. I'm curious to see how you'll trick them into thinking your going to actual give up on being heroes and trying to rebel." Ace shook his head and laughed. "For now I hope the odds turn in your favor. But later on don't expect me to help you."

"I knew you wouldn't anyways."

"That's good. If any of you show up on my doorstep again I'll be forced to turn you in or kill you. I'm not having my reputation destroyed just because you want revenge. I don't care if you become villains or not; don't come looking for me. If I find a need to find you three I'll do it myself."

"You've helped us enough not to have to find you again. You have my word that I won't come looking for you." Blossom replied.

"Mine to." Buttercup added.

Bubbles was silent for a moment. "What about you blue?"

"I…if I can't talk to you again or anything I need to know one more thing." Ace nodded and waited for her question. "I haven't seen Townsville in eleven years and Blossom said looking at news papers was useless so I never found out what happened to some of the people I used to know. I was just wondering if the Rowdyruffs did anything to the professor when we left."

It was dead quiet while Ace wondered if he should answer that question.

Finally he spoke up in a hushed whisper. "I have strict orders not to talk about him but…I can tell you that he is still alive. He's probably better off then any other human that was ever close to you three. None of the Rowdyruffs would tell anyone his location so I don't know about that."

Bubbles nodded and looked out the window. "Ok, that's all I wanted to know. I promise not to bother you again until the Rowdyruffs are completely taken care of."

All six people nodded and turned away, waiting for the plane to land in the forbidden city of Townsville. The girls waiting to face whatever future planned for them, and the Gangreen gang ready to get revenge and see the outcome of the final battle between the Rowdyruffs and the Powerpuffs.

"Please make sure your seatbelts are secure. Everyone be seated as the plane descends to the ground. I hope you've all enjoyed the ride and we will be landing in five minutes."

The girls tensed and didn't dare look out the windows in fear of what they might see.

Finally the plane reached the ground and came to a stop, letting the passengers out. The Gangreen members let the Powerpuff girls sneak out the other end of the plane as to avoid the security system.

The girls were on there own now, and they had to avoid being caught by the blond Rowdyruff at all cost.

As they ran and hid behind various planes they looked around to see if Boomer was anywhere to be seen.

"That boy is very good. Seems I underestimated him." Blossom muttered. "I thought for sure he'd actually show himself and look at everyone in this area. He'd very smart indeed."

"Why do you say that?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom pointed to the top of the air ports major building where a small shadow could be seen. You wouldn't have caught it unless you were focusing extremely hard on that particular spot.

"He's watching. I wouldn't doubt that he knows we didn't get off the plane the correct way. At anytime he could swoop down here and begin to search more thoroughly."

Bubbles began to whimper a bit as she ducked under another plane. "How do we stay hidden if we don't even know if he is watching us or the plane we were on?"

"Simple. We get out of here and screw everything around us. I think that the most time we have before he flies down here would be about two minutes or so. If we can get out of here unseen by him and any guards then we are set to go. If not then our plan will be set back and possibly ruined.

Bubbles stared up at the blond boy concealed by shadow. She was filled with both fury and fear at the sight of him in person. It was like her worst nightmare come alive to be back in her home town seeing him hovering over her like this.

Her sisters continues crawling under planes but for some reason Bubbles stopped for a moment and stared back up at him.

But this time a pair of dark blue eyes stared back into her own from atop the building. Whether Boomer knew whom it was he was staring at Bubbles wasn't certain, but she found herself glued to the spot as he watched her. The smallest smile was on his face and Bubbles prayed it wasn't because he knew who she was. If so she just ruined the whole plan.

"Bubbles don't get caught. Hurry before he sees you." Blossom called to her sister. Bubbles knew he had already seen her, but she didn't think he knew who she was. When she looked back up again Boomer was no longer looking at her, but somewhere else to the opposite side of her.

She took a deep breath and hurried to catch up with her sisters.

o.o.o.o.o.o

A cell phone rang and Butch hurried to answer it.

"This had better be good for bothering me."

"I think they got tired of hiding. Tell Brick that I think I've found our targets. I'm coming home now."

Butch closed the cell phone and smirked to himself. "Let the games begin."


	5. The Plan in Action

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOR CREATED THIS STORY**. This story is one the brilliant works of Aurora-Powerpunk (awesome writter), I am just continuning the story for her.

~Candy-Gal75

* * *

"So we have no home, no friends, and about ten thousand or so people all fixed on finding us in the same remote area. Not to mention we have to someone find a way to convince three maniacal and smart boys that we have become horrid super villains and don't care if Townsville becomes a pile of screwed up ashes." Buttercup said as she moved to sit on a nearby trash can.

The three girls were all in an abandoned alley, staring every once and awhile at the street to be sure no one noticed where they were. It was a tense experience and kept the girls on there toes.

Upon arriving at Townsville all three girls faced the unwelcome realization that Townsville had changed beyond repair. A cruel shadow had edged its way around the area making the sunny day seem like it was cold and bitter.

And worst of all the three girls found that every single building in the area had at least one wanted poster with their names on it. Broken signs hung around the roads reading 'Townsville's last hope gone.'

"Look at this." Buttercup remarked, getting off the trash can and pulling a loose paper out of it. "I didn't think I'd see one of these."

In her hands was a newspaper from eleven years ago. On it were the pictures of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup as 5 years olds. The professor was on the next page with Mojo and HIM. Then on the final page were the Rowdyruffs at the age of five as well.

_Townsville News Journal, final entry,_

_Today has been a day of darkness. Evil has corrupted every road, every sign and it seems every person. The beginning of the day promised happiness, only to end in sorrow._

_Mojo Jojo (proclaimed villain and arch enemy of the Powerpuff girls) helped to assist the Rowdyruff boys (The Powerpuff girl's counterparts and ultimate enemies) in battle with the Powerpuff girls on March 4th yesterday_.

_The towns "supposed" heroes engaged in battle with the four and almost lost there lives in the process for reasons unknown. The Powerpuff girls were defeated by the Rowdyruff boys and no one knows where they flew off to now. _

_Mr. Mayor was taken away by the three boys and locked in a dungeon somewhere with his assistant Mrs. Bellum. Townsville's proudest building was secured and taken by the Rowdyruff boys as the new capital building._

_Professor Utonium (creator of the Powerpuff girls) has attempted many attacks on the boys and Mojo, but all failed. No one knows the location of the Professor now._

_We can only hope that the heroes that have abandoned us won't stay gone for long. Townsville's hope is fading and along with that is the respect we feel for the three little girls that have saved our live countless times._

_If ever there was a time for hope, we need it now._

"Huh? Those idiots don't even know the half of it. And by looking at all the wanted posters around here I don't think we are very wanted for help either." Buttercup exclaimed.

"Well we did abandon them." Bubbles replied.

"We had no choice!" Buttercup turned to Bubbles with a glare. "If we stayed that would have meant death to the entire town and the professor. Not to mention they would have finished us off to. What good would it have done for us and the town to have perished?"

"Control your voice Buttercup. We can't be caught yet." Blossom demanded. "What happened in the past is over. All we need to do is look to a future without three boys ruling it."

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded.

"For tonight we sleep here. Tomorrow we can figure out what to do about the villain deal. Let's hope that something good comes out of all this."

All three girls layed beside each other on the cold and wet ground. Bubbles hoped for luck to be on there side. Buttercup hoped for a chance to beat something until it was useless. Blossom just hoped for a new dawn, where she and her sisters could once again protect Townsville and the Rowdyruffs would never rule again.

None of them knew the dangers they would have to face later on.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Did you make sure a wanted poster was on every house? We don't want the Powerpuff girls to think the town's people still want them around."

"Yes. And I even added some old signs and put news papers from eleven years ago hanging off every trashcan just incase." Butch replied with a smirk. "I think they will get the point."

Brick nodded and leaned against the doorway. "So have you narrowed it down yet or are you still having trouble with the villain search?"

"I've narrowed it down to three stupid boys. I won't know for sure until I question a few people. Wouldn't want to get the wrong impression." Butch answered from on his bed. He was looking at a records book and occasionally smirking.

"So who do you have in mind?"

"Well the most obvious choice is right under my nose. I never expected Ace to get so drastic with revenge though. A couple irritated guards gave me a little hint to who helped the girls out. The guy said some black haired girl with Ace had been harassing him about when the plane would land. So unless Ace had no idea who he was standing by it's hard to see how he wouldn't be involved. Not to mention the Gangreen gang only has five members not six. So I think one of the girls stole the identity of Chester Burge and got Ace to sign the card saying she was one of the gang. Cunning but not good enough. Not to mention it's kind of stupid to have "Grubber" and "Arturo" get on the plane, but not be seen coming out with the rest of the gang."

"Well if you're right then those girls probably know a lot about us. You know how Ace is with his information. I don't think he told them everything but it's enough for them to be prepared for anything."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Boomer said as he walked into the room. "I only had the chance to see my counterpart but she didn't seem prepared to attack or do anything to us. I doubt the girls have a plan yet and if they do they aren't going to go on with it for awhile. As long as we can keep them in the dark about our intentions then we have them in the palm of our hands."

"That seems to be good enough for me at the moment. Do you know where the might be headed?" Butch asked.

"I only saw blondy go west to the poorer side of town and that was it. I didn't even see the other two girls and I don't know the exact location they are headed to. My guess is as good as yours."

Butch shrugged and turned back to his record book. "I'll pay Ace a visit in a few days. For now I'll wait and see what happens with the girls."

Boomer and Brick nodded as they left his room.

"Something bothering you?" Brick asked Boomer as he stopped in front of his room. Boomer chuckled and some of his hair fell in front of his eyes.

"Nothing major. Just wondering what they will do next." Brick smiled and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

Boomer stood there staring at his brother's door for a moment in silence. Then he turned and went back down the hall into his room. He stopped in front of his window and sighed.

"It wasn't fear in her eyes." The blond mumbled, staring out the window and at the starless sky. "Something about her has changed. She won't be able to hide it for long. Not from me."

o.o.o.o.o.o

"C'mon Buttercup get up already. Quit being so lazy and get your butt up." Buttercup groaned as Blossom continued to shake her.

"Are you crazy woman? It's hardly morning if you can call it that." Buttercup grumbled out, pushing Blossom out of the way.

Bubbles giggled as she watched the two fight. In a way coming back to Townsville was both a good and bad thing. It brought back good memories and horrid memories. But it also made Bubbles think about when they were at home and Blossom would always wake Buttercup up. The two would always fight about it like they are now.

It was comforting to see such a familiar scene.

"Fine I'm up, now quit shaking me." Blossom smirked and let go of her temperamental sister.

"So what's the plan? Or do we not have a plan yet?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup smirked and smacked her hands together in anticipation..

"I think we should just freakin attack the headquarters to show we mean business." Blossom rolled her eyes and whacked her sister on the head.

"We can't attack them directly without them thinking we are trying to still be the heroes. We need to be villains not heroes. There has to be some place we can attack other than the Rowdyruff's home." Blossom replied.

"The post office." Bubbles said.

"No, that's a bit to pathetic but pretty good for diversions. We need something bigger yet not to important for a main attack." Blossom replied.

"Wal-Mart. Everyone loves Wal-Mart. It's important but if a few explosions and robberies happen it can be handled well." Buttercup suggested.

"I don't know. Wal-Mart is really close to the Rowdyruff's home. I don't want them to come until we actually _do _some damage." Blossom thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Well it seems that I can't think of anything else. So here is the plan. Since I don't want those punks to come immediately to Wal-Mart I'm sending one of you two to attack the post office. Then me and whichever one of you isn't attacking that place will wait until the boys go to the post office and then attack Wal-Mart."

"I'll attack the post office. I think I'll last longer than Bubbles if I have to face all three of them for a minute." Buttercup said. The two girls nodded.

"But when we do fight them…well I don't know what will happen. What if they actually don't believe we are villains and decide killing us is the only way?" Bubbles asked. "Not to mention if they do believe us then what do we do? I can't talk to Boomer. I haven't seen him in eleven years and he might be really mean and…I don't think I could handle being alone with him."

"Yeah red. I never thought about that. And what if they ask us to kill someone to prove we are villains or something?" Buttercup added.

"If they don't believe us then we're going to have to fight to the death or run. If they do believe us then we have to still play the part of a villain until we break them apart one by one. As for the killing someone for proof I wont know what to do until that time comes, if it does at all."

"I trust you red. Don't leave me hanging ok?" Blossom smiled and flicked her sister on the head.

"I'm not going to leave you hanging as long as you do what you're supposed to. Now hurry and get a head start. When I hear the alarms from the post office I'll know when to start wrecking Wal-Mart. Make sure those alarms go off. If they don't I'll assume something went wrong and come after you."

"Don't worry about me. Do you want me to fly to Wal-Mart once the boys find me?"

"That's a good idea. Make sure the boys see you first though. And don't attack them even if they attack you. Keep your insults on a low level. Now go. I'll be waiting."

Buttercup nodded and ran out of the alley leaving Blossom and Bubbles to go to there destination.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Bubbles asked as she ran beside Blossom.

"I don't think she'll get hurt if that's what you're worried about. She'll make it. Buttercup isn't one to fail."

"Let's hope so."

While the two other Powerpuff's prepared for the battle that determined what would happen with there plans, Buttercup was busy planning just how to attack the post office. Pulling an alarm would be easy considering there was about four of them.

"I wonder if I should just walk in then attack or attack from the outside." She wondered out loud.

"Hey you're in the way." An old man barked at her. Buttercup turned to meet his gaze and glared.

"Then go the other way, I have important business to attend to." She turned away again but the old man poked her with his cane.

"I'm not moving an inch until you scoot over."

"Then I'm afraid you'll be standing there for awhile. I'm not about to move out of the way for a pathetic waste of space such as yourself without any common decency. You could at least say 'could you please move' or something like that."

The old man glared at her and began to hit Buttercup with the cane. "Move!"

Not being able to handle being showed up by an old man Buttercup tapped into her powers and blasted the old man across the road enough to leave him unconscious.

But that act attracted a lot of attention.

"Well I guess I should act now." Buttercup lifted into the air and shot every one of her beams at the post office mercilessly.

People screamed and ran around crazily while some stuck around to watch like idiots.

Buttercup busted the ceiling and look around for the nearest alarm. The fire alarm wouldn't be loud enough for her sisters to hear so she needed something louder. No chemical X alarms were in sight and the only other one was half way across the room.

"No problem." Buttercup shot her eye beams at the floor and desk while headed toward the alarm.

Fire was appearing and spreading causing Buttercup to grin. She grabbed the alarm and prepared to pull it down when a new attack caught her eye and she was forced to move.

The alarm was destroyed and there were no other loud ones.

"Crap!" Buttercup turned around and saw two boys floating in the air glaring down at her.

"Man you know how much I hate it when people complain about not having a job. Now I'm going to be in my room all day with freakin angry people." Boomer complained. His hands glowed blue and he aimed at Buttercup.

Butch just stared at her for a moment before his eyes glowed green.

"Well this sucks." Buttercup blasted into the air just as the two beams came down where she had once been. She tried to stay ahead of the two enough to get to Wal-Mart.

"They are way to fast. Time for plan B." Buttercup summoned all her energy and screamed.

Huge sonic waves filled the city, cracking windows and making people hold there ears in pain. But most of all, it was enough for Blossom and Bubbles to realize it was time to start attacking.

When she heard explosion sounds Buttercup smiled and turned to the two boys behind her. "Catch me if you can."

As fast as she could she flew through the air toward Wal-Mart.

"She's toying with us." Boomer said.

"I know. Just play along for a little while until we reach the other two. I'm not sure what she's doing but there had to be a reason for her to destroy a post office." Butch replied. "Don't catch her but keep her in sight, I'm going around the other way."

Boomer nodded and stayed on track as Butch lowered close to the ground and went down an alleyway.

"Do you see a green streak yet?!" Blossom yelled over the explosion. Bubbles shot another eye beam at someone and shook her head.

"Not yet. I think something may have happened. Maybe they are right on her and she has to shake them off a bit."

Blossom nodded and starting throwing things off the shelves. She found a bag of candy and began eating some of it while leaning against the counter.

"Well as long as I'm waiting it's no use not eating something in here. We should steal candy from here more often."

"Wait I see a green blur and a blue one. Crap she has Boomer right on her!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Blossom smiled. "That's perfect. Now go do something casual before they get over here. Make them think we are just messing around or something." Blossom replied.

Most the people had cleared out of Wal-Mart by the time Boomer and Buttercup landed.

"I was wondering when you'd get here. I guess late is just your style." Blossom mumbled. Buttercup shrugged and walked over to her.

"Blondy over there slowed me down a bit with his light show. I lost Butch though. I guess he must have gone another way."

"Yeah, I did." Buttercup looked behind Blossom to see Butch. He was smirking with Bubbles in his hands. He had his hand pressed close to her head glowing a bright green. "I found something along the way."

While Buttercup was distracted Boomer gripped her around the waist and pressed his glowing hand against her head the same way Butch did to Bubbles.

"For some reason I can't help but think you're making this a bit too easy for us."

Blossom looked toward the sky and watched as Brick came floating down. She held a chocolate in between her teeth to hide her smile. He walked over to her and grabbed the chocolate from in between her teeth, placing it in his own mouth.

"You know I was planning to eat that." Blossom said. Brick shrugged.

"You destroy the post office and half of Wal-Mart, I steal your chocolate. Not a fair trade but I'm willing to negotiate. Now before my brothers kill your sisters I'd like to know what it is you think your doing. If you wanted to attack us you would have just attacked our home so I assume you wanted to meet us face to face am I correct?"

"Ah so you are as smart as people say." Blossom said as she stood. She ate one last piece of chocolate before standing in front of her counterpart. "Well to tell you the truth we came here for a bit of fun. I'm not very interested in doing quiet crimes in stupid little cities when I could just come here and do some major damage. It seems I never realized that being a hero is nothing compared to being a villain. I'd take the trade any day."

Brick rose as eye brow and Blossom turned around to look through some old magazines. She had his attention for the time being meaning he would hold off on doing harm to her sisters enough to talk. "You gonna say something or just stand there in silence?"

"You honestly expect me to believe you three are villains. If that were true you wouldn't have snuck onto that plane and snuck back off. You would have just flown here."

"Actually I think its much more fun to be sneaky around enemies. If we flew you would have caught us earlier and then we wouldn't have gotten to wreck anything. Plus I'm sure blue boy told you all about our arrival so it wasn't really secretive at all." Bubbles explained, trying not to show fear and half succeeding.

Brick didn't know what kind of mind game the girls were trying to play but he wasn't going to fall for it so soon. The only way to know if they were being truthful was to either test them or to watch them closely. He decided to go with the simplest.

"So you ever killed anyone?" Brick asked. Bubbles tensed and Butch noticed.

"Why would we? It's better to watch people live in fear then to let them die in peace." Buttercup replied. "Although sometimes killing is easier."

"So I'll take that as a no for you." Butch replied. "I would have expected at least three people to fall because of you."

"Yeah well blondy is about to fall if he doesn't let me go soon." Buttercup said. Boomer looked to Brick who nodded. He let go and pushed Buttercup over to Blossom.

"I certainly don't agree with murder. Villain or not I only cause destruction, not death." Blossom replied.

Brick turned to the last Powerpuff and rolled his eyes. "I know already there is no way you'd ever get the guts to kill someone, let alone leave them for dead."

Bubbles tensed again when she thought about the rapist. She _has _killed someone. But not for the reasons Brick expects.

"Let her go Butch." Brick said as he turned back to Blossom.

Butch removed his hands from around her and lowered them to his sides. Bubbles stepped forward a few steps to get away from him. She didn't like the way he was staring at her. It was like he knew what she had done.

"I'm a very judgmental person Blossom. I'm not going to lie about this. I don't believe a word your saying." Blossom didn't show any emotion and he walked over to her. "But I'm not ready to kill you just yet. I'm not letting you out of my sight though. You could be villains and you may be heroes but either way you're a threat. I'm giving you two choices girly."

"Name them." Blossom replied.

"I'm not letting you go back into hiding again. It took me eleven years to find you and I'm not wasting any more time with finding you. So now that I have you I'm keeping you. So here is your fist choice. You stay here in Townsville attacking us until we get bored and kill you."

"I'm not liking the whole death thing." Buttercup added.

"Or you can choose choice two. You come home with me and my brothers and live under our roof until I figure out just who you three really our and if it's necessary to kill you now or later. Let's hope your not lying about being villains or anything. It would be a shame to have to kill you so quickly without having any fun first." He paused then smiled. "Choose quickly Powerpuffs, I don't have all day."

"Well both choices suck but I'd rather live in a house with our enemies then be dead. I vote choice two." Buttercup replied. She knew it would be easier to get information inside the house rather then having to fight the boys and possibly die. They'd save time and energy.

"I agree with Buttercup. If we have to stay here may as well be with our favorite enemies. I'm curios as to what you do all day anyways." Blossom added.

"What about you Princess?" Brick asked, turning to Bubbles.

"I'll go with you three." Bubbles replied.

"Good." Brick knew what he was doing. Keeping the Powerpuffs under close watch for a while was the best way to figure out what they were doing and how to counter it. Getting in there heads would be easy if he could get closer to each of them. If they were lying he'd have to get close enough to the girls that they wouldn't be able to kill them even if they wanted to. If they weren't then he'd kill them just for the hell of it and be done with a great nuisance that had haunted him for eleven years.

He would have killed them right at Wal-Mart but that would have been too quick. With them around he can bring them to there knees and make them beg for death. Maybe even get some information out of them he may not have known.

Not companions, not servants, targets.

And Brick never missed a shot.

But Boomer looked at his brother like he was crazy. Allowing the Powerpuff girls to get so close could end up to be a huge mistake in the end. Anything could go wrong and then things could get ugly. Boomer knew better than to question his brother but he also knew this could be extremely dangerous.

Butch on the other hand trusted his brother. But he would be sure to remove any weapons in sight from the girls and place camera's in the rooms they would be staying in just in case they tried anything stupid.

Better to be cautious then caught in a trap.

Little did they know, they'd already been caught in a trap. And this one would be hard to break out of.


	6. Great Minds Think Alike

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOR CREATED THIS STORY**. This story is one the brilliant works of Aurora-Powerpunk (awesome writter), I am just continuning the story for her.

~Candy-Gal75

* * *

"So what do we do with them once we get back home? I have some jail cells open we could throw them in." Butch suggested. Brick chuckled and shook his head.

"Think out of the box Butch. These girls think they have us fooled. I say we play along for a little while. I need you to fly ahead and put some cameras in all the private rooms on the third floor. I plan on making the Powerpuff feel comfortable, for now, but not unwatched. I need to know just what it is they plan to do and how they are going to do it." Butch nodded and sped ahead toward the Rowdyruff Headquarters.

Brick looked back at his blond brother who was behind all three of the Powerpuff girls to make sure they didn't escape. Boomer raised and eye brow and Brick inclined his head toward the headquarters, making a silent command.

Boomer didn't say anything as he lifted into the sky after his other brother. Brick looked at the three girls and stopped walking. He had to keep them busy for a few minutes while his two brothers put up the cameras and got the rooms ready.

"Why are we stopping?" Bubbles asked Blossom in a hushed voice.

"I don't know." Blossom looked at her counterpart and crossed her arms. "Are we stopping for a reason?" She asked Brick.

Buttercup backed behind her two sisters and looked toward the Rowdyruff Headquarters. She squinted and used her x-ray vision to see exactly what the two boys were doing. No one except a few servants were on the first two floors so she moved up a bit. Finally she caught sight of two flying figures that looked to be putting some things on the walls of a room.

_Cameras to spy on us with. _Buttercup scowled but turned away from the building and went back to her blond sister's side.

"Yes actually. I sent my brothers to get your rooms ready. While they are doing that I'll show you around the grounds for a bit until they get back." Blossom smirked inwardly and looked around.

"Would you mind if we just explored the grounds of your home alone? We won't go inside yet or anything. I'm just curios about the scenery and decorations." Blossom asked. If she could get a good look around she would be able to find any hidden areas, exits, and alarms for later use.

Brick smiled. He knew what kind of game Blossom was playing. She wouldn't find much without triggering an alarm. Brick's security reacted when powers (other than his and his brothers of course) were being used near his home. If Blossom tried to look with her x-ray vision or used any other power near his home the alarms would go off.

"Go crazy. Just try not to touch anything. Don't mind any of the maids either. They know better than to talk to or touch anyone unless they have permission." The three girls nodded and took off in separate directions.

"Whoa, I would have never thought the Rowdyruffs would have been so detailed with there work." Bubbles remarked. Of course there weren't any flowers around because none of the boys seemed like the flowery type, but there were plenty of decorative things.

Like the walls surrounding the house. Each wall was decorated with graffiti and paint. Some of the decorations were very detailed and made Bubbles move closer to get a closer look.

"Whoa…" She heard something behind her and turned quickly only to bump into a woman. Bubbles fell backwards and landed on the ground. She groaned and looked up to see the woman with an absolute horrified expression.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry Mrs. I d-didn't mean to knock y-you down like that. And you're h-hurt!" I looked down at my hand where a small cut was bleeding openly.

"Oh well that's ok. I guess I should have looked where I was going." Bubbles stood up and wiped some dirt off her jeans. The woman was still standing there with a scared expression, waiting for something.

"Hey you!" Buttercup was running across the lawn toward Bubbles. The blond girl hid her hand behind her back and smiled.

"Hi Buttercup. Anything wrong?"

"Yes something's wrong." Buttercup winked at her sister and turned to the maid angrily. "You listen to me woman. We may not be the Rowdyruff boys but we are the closest thing you'll get to them. If you knock my sister down again you'll be the one on the ground you understand?!"

The woman was silent but shaking on the spot. Buttercup stepped closer and grabbed the woman's shirt. "I said do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Buttercup let go of the woman and pointed behind her. The woman ran off in a hurry, not looking back even once. Buttercup smirked and turned to her sister.

"Remember Bubbles, around here we are the villains, not the heroes. If someone knocks you down or threatens you, you hurt them." Bubbles nodded and Buttercup ran back to where she had been before.

"That was a smart move Butch." Brick remarked. The two were standing on top of there home staring down at the girls below them. "Seems they passed the test though. Very luck girls."

"Only because Buttercup interfered. If she hadn't taken over for Bubbles then I think the woman wouldn't have been threatened. The girl is smarter than I thought." Butch replied.

Boomer looked down at the blond girl and noticed her wipe her injured hand on her shirt. "Should we let them go inside? I think blondie will need a shower after that little incident."

"You go help Bubbles get fixed up. I'll get the other two in there rooms." Brick replied.

Boomer nodded and flew down to the blond girl below.

"Do you think we will be able to catch them in the act soon?" Butch asked as he stared down at his counterpart.

"Hard to tell. They've gotten smarter than I thought they would. This could be a game of wits if we aren't careful. Lets just watch closely for now. Tomorrow will try a different approach." Brick's red eyes gazed down at his brother and Bubbles for a moment. "Then again, maybe wits isn't the only problem we can have around here."

"You look filthy." Boomer remarked as he walked over to his counterpart. Bubbles kept her hand behind her back but the small but of blood on her shirt made it kind of obvious she had hurt herself.

"Well I did just fall you know? I can't be clean all the time." Bubbles replied. "Can I use your shower please?"

Boomer rolled his eyes and reached behind Bubbles to pull her arm out from behind her back. He grabbed her hand and looked at the cut running across from it. "You're quite the klutz you know that?"

"It's only a small cut. You don't need to criticize because of my misfortune." Boomer smirked and shook his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long strip of cloth.

Bubbles tried to pull her hand away but Boomer held it more firmly. "If you move that only makes my job harder. Don't get me frustrated Bubbles." She held still as Boomer wrapped the cloth around her hand and tightened it enough to stay. "I'm pretty sure that will stay on well. Try not to get it to wet when you take a shower though."

Bubbles blushed and looked away. "Thanks."

"Whatever. Now follow me." The two went inside the house and Boomer turned down a hall. Bubbles tried to memorize where they were going and how to get there but she wasn't the best at remembering details so it was hard. Finally Boomer came to a stop in front of a door and crossed his arms.

"This is the bathroom. You'll find everything you need to shower in there. When you're done press the button on the right wall and a maid will come with something for you to wear until we can find the time to go shopping. If there are any further problems then press the red button beside the mirror and I'll come down here to help. Take as long as you want." Bubbles nodded and thanked Boomer one more time before going into the bathroom to shower.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Well I think I'm done looking around. Seems they have better security here then I imagined. Brick probably thinks I'm some kind of amateur when it comes to his gadgets."

"What are we dealing with?" Buttercup asked.

"He has power alert systems that activate when any powers other than the Rowdyruff boys powers are being used. Guess he figured I'd try and use my x-ray vision to see a few things beyond the walls." Buttercup winced.

"I used my powers to do some snooping a little bit earlier but it was before we were in the yard. Would that do anything?" Blossom smiled.

"Don't worry Buttercup. I think you have to be close to the house for the alarm to activate." Buttercup nodded and looked around.

"Where's Bubbles?" Blossom looked around the yard for her sister but she was no where to be found. "We can't have lost her. I was just with her a few moments ago with that maid."

"Don't worry about your sister." Brick said as he lowered to the ground. Butch stood beside him with a bored expression on his face. "Boomer took her inside so she could take a shower. I assume you two would like to take one once she is finished?"

"That would be nice." Blossom replied.

"Ok then. But before you take a shower we are going to show you to your rooms. It's on the third floor so we'll just take the elevator." Butch added. The girls nodded and followed the two boys inside.

"Whoa, now this is what I call the dream life." Buttercup remarked as she stared at the area around her.

The Rowdyruff boys had definitely fixed the place up. What used to be the boring Mayors home was now like the greatest place for a party. It was official for business but at the same time creative. The first floor had a lot of signs and posters hanging on the walls. Most of them involved villain business but the rest were just for fun.

"Here we are." Brick said. He placed his hand on the scanner and the elevator doors opened. The girls got in first and then the boys followed.

**Where would you like to go? **A little computer voice asked.

"Level three."

**Level three confirmed.**

The elevator began to move upward. Blossom stared in amazement at the little voice box and then turned to Brick. "How did you manage to make that thing? I've never seen a voice commanded elevator."

"I had a lot of spare time on my hand. All it took was a few left over parts form my previous systems and I had a voice command box built in no time. You impressed or something?" Blossom scowled and looked away. To tell the truth she was very impressed but she didn't want to say that out loud.

"It's neat." She said. Brick smirked and turned back to the elevator doors.

**Level three arrival. Watch your step and have a nice day.**

"Thanks." Brick said as the doors opened. He stepped out and the rest followed. "Which one is it Butch?"

"The three rooms at the end of the hall. The very last one is Buttercup's while the one next to it is Blossom's. The last one is for Bubbles." Brick nodded and stopped in front of Buttercup's door.

"Butch will show you around this room if you don't mind." He opened the door and Buttercup stepped in. Before Butch walked in Brick grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. Butch shook his head and walked in.

The door shut and Brick turned to Blossom. "Time to see your room." He opened the door and let Blossom walk in before he followed after.

"Oh…my…God." Blossom looked around the room and had to stop herself from squealing.

"We had a lot of extra space in the house so we decided to make a few extra rooms. Normally these would be reserved for the villains like Princess Morbucks and some of the other female villains but in this case I can make an exception."

The room looked as if it was made perfectly for Blossom. It looked like a living room at first with the couch and oversized TV. But then as you moved along and looked to the other side you would see two doors.

"What are the doors for?" She questioned. Brick walked over to them and opened the first.

"This is the bathroom. It doesn't have a shower because we haven't quite gotten that part worked out yet but it does have a toilet. The only showers in the house are on the first floor and the fifth floor."

He moved to the second door and opened that one as well. Blossom peeked in and gasped. It was a bedroom. No wonder the doors in the hall were so spread apart. These rooms were so big it has to spread pretty far.

"We figured that girls liked space so we had to make the bedrooms kind of big. The bed is a queen sized one if you were wondering. Also you'll find that there are two buttons on the desk beside the bed. The first one is red and the second is green. If you need anything then press the green. We have a few maids around here that will come to your aid. If there is a huge emergency or something then press the red. I'll come get you if the call is from your room."

"Is Buttercup getting this same speech?" Brick nodded and shut the door.

"Also you should know that those buttons are in the bathrooms on the first and fifth floors. Food will be delivered to your room whenever you call for it and if you get bored for some reason then call a maid and ask her for whatever you want to read or do. If you want to leave your room than I suggest you stay on the third, second, and first floors unless you have permission to be anywhere else from me or one of my brothers. Don't let me catch you on the fourth or fifth floors."

"Why not?"

"Because that would be unnecessary. My and my brother's rooms are on the fourth floor and I don't think you really want to go into our rooms. I know for a fact there is nothing interesting in any of them unless you're interested in band posters and snooping through our cloths. Unless you have something important to tell one of us or if you're in trouble and can't use the red button for some reason then I'm going to ask you to stay off that floor." Blossom realized he wasn't even going to mention the fifth floor and she didn't want to provoke him anymore then he already was.

"Ok." Brick went over to her door and opened it. He paused for a moment then turned back to look at the red headed girl.

"I don't know how long you'll be staying here so just make yourself comfortable. But don't go being sneaky. That will only raise my suspicions and I'm pretty sure you won't want that. When your sister is out of the shower a maid will knock on your door and tell you it's open for your use. When your done tell Buttercup she can use it. I probably won't see you again tonight so if I don't then I bid you goodnight." Blossom smiled and waved.

"Goodnight Brick." He just shook his head and closed the door.

Butch came out of Buttercup's room about the same time he did and the two boys smirked. "Simple enough."

"But now the hard part starts." Brick replied. "Let's find Boomer and see what he thinks before we go to bed. I have a few things to talk about as well."

"Did red ask any questions?" Butch asked as they walked down the halls.

"Not as many as I thought she would. I'm sure she has all she needs to know for now."

"You told her about the fourth floor right?" Butch asked. Brick nodded and smirked.

"If I know Blossom as well as I think I do then she'll end up going to the fourth floor, and possible the fifth. She won't be able to get to the fifth floor of course but if she tries that will be enough for me to act. I honestly don't care if she makes it to the fourth floor or not. If she does than I'll just threaten her or something. You can handle that situation if you want."

Butch nodded.

"What about Buttercup? Did she raise any questions?" Butch chuckled.

"Well she isn't as curious as she could be but it was enough to almost aggravate me. She was mainly wondering about where everything could be found but she did ask about the training room and if she could have access to it."

"That's up to you. You're in charge of that. If you are ok with her training in there then I will trust your judgment. But if you do then I think it's best you be in there with her or keep someone in there to watch her."

"Don't worry. I'll be with her at all times. I don't trust that chick one bit. She kept studying me the entire time I was talking to her." Brick grinned and pressed his hand on the scanner for the elevator.

o.o.o.o.o.o

All three girls sat on Blossom's couch, staring at the blank TV. Buttercup had told them earlier about the hidden cameras so they had to watch what they did and said.

"So what now?" Buttercup asked.

"We wait for something awesome to happen." Blossom replied. Bubbles and Buttercup both knew that meant that they would wait until the boys made the first move before doing anything.

"Cool. The sooner the better. I'm eager for some action around here." Bubbles giggled and leaned against the back of the couch. She looked down at the cloth on her hand and smiled.

"How'd you get that?" Blossom asked, noticing the cloth for the first time that day.

"Oh well…the maid kind of knocked me down and I cut my hand. Boomer helped me out with it." Blossom frowned and looked at the cloth for some kind of bug. "Blossom I don't think he bugged it or anything. Honestly."

Her sister ignored her and continued to search the cloth. Bubbles sighed and pulled her hand back. "Really Blossom, its ok." Her sister just scoffed.

"Next time he does something like that tell me so I can be prepared." Bubbles nodded and stood.

"I'm going back to my room. I'm getting really sleepy and I want to be ready for tomorrow." Buttercup and Blossom nodded. Bubbles said goodnight real quick then left the room.

"So you got anything planned for us tomorrow?" Buttercup asked as she stood and stretched a bit.

"I'm going to ask one of the boys if we can go shopping. The maids had trouble finding something for all of us to wear. It would be best for us to go buy some new cloths. Then when we get back we can do something I guess." Buttercup nodded and went over to the door.

"Don't stay up to long Blossom. Just try and relax for tonight." Buttercup said before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Blossom sighed and layed down on her couch, thinking of ways to get the information she needed. The boys were smart and cunning. It would be really hard to get past all three of them. But she was sure that whatever she needed to know was on the fifth floor.

Blossom knew she had to get up there. But getting past the boys rooms would be a huge obstacle. Who knows what kinds of alarms and traps Brick has in his hallways?

Bubbles layed down on her bed and sighed. She stared at the cloth tied on her hand and smiled. Boomer had been kind of nice then. She didn't feel as intimidated as she felt before.

His hands had been gently too. Like he was afraid to hurt her.

But she knew it was just a façade to keep her guessing. The real Boomer was a true demon and an evil little boy who could kill her in an instant if she wasn't careful.

She took a look out her window and stared at Townsville. In her opinion it didn't look like it was run but three evil super villains. It was different yes but not in a bad way. It wasn't burning and the people weren't screaming. Maybe the Rowdyruffs handle take over pretty well.

But Bubbles still wanted to free the town from the Rowdyruffs grip. She stared down at her hand again. Maybe, just maybe, she could catch a glimpse of the old Boomer while she was at it. If only for a small moment.

Even if Blossom wouldn't like it, she would try. But at the same time she would be dedicated to the mission.

All three girls were ready to handle what could happen tomorrow.

But at the same time, the Rowdyruff boys were ready too.


	7. Mood Swings and Fighting Skills

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOR CREATED THIS STORY**. This story is one the brilliant works of Aurora-Powerpunk (awesome writter), I am just continuning the story for her.

~Candy-Gal75

* * *

Buttercup growled as an annoying light shined in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to awaken you so early but your presence has been requested on the first floor." A maid said as she opened the shades further. Buttercup groaned and sat up in bed.

"Ok I'm up." She got out of bed and groggily made her way to the bathroom to brush her hair real quick.

The maid seemed to be watching her the whole time as she finished getting ready. When she came out of the bathroom she stared at the maid and then glared. "Why are you still here?"

"Master Butch ordered me to keep an eye on you until you make it to the first floor."

"Butch is the one who woke me up so early!" Buttercup yelled. Her eyes began to glow a faint green and she balled her fist. "I will so kill him for this!" The maid cowered in her place at Buttercups anger. "Hurry and take me to him already!"

The maid complied and Buttercup followed her to the main hall. When they got to the elevator the maid completed the same process Brick did yesterday.

When we made it to level one to voice box sounded again.

**Level one arrival, watch you step and have a nice day.**

"Thanks." The maid replied. Buttercup wondered why she would say thanks to an inanimate object but didn't have time to question it before Butch came into sight.

She glared at him and he smiled for the first time since she'd seen him.

"What is it with you and waking me up this early? Do you just enjoy ruining my mornings like that? Have Blossom and Bubbles not told you how moody I can be when someone wakes me up!" Butch just stood there with that smirk plastered to his form as Buttercup yelled at him.

"You're the one who asked me if we had a training room and if you could use it. I don't train in the afternoons so unless you want to have fun hitting the wall I suggest you get over it and follow me." Buttercup's eyes widened and she smirked.

"Well then if that's all I'd be glad to join you." Butch nodded and the two went back to the elevator.

"Wait, why didn't we just meet on whatever floor the training room is?" Buttercup asked.

"Because I'm going to have to put my hands over your eyes when we get there. the training room is also one of my personal rooms on the fifth floor. You're not allowed to see anything up there."

"Are Bubbles and Blossom still asleep then?" Buttercup asked. They got in the elevator and Butch told the voice box to head to the third floor.

"No, your sisters went with my brothers to go shopping. Blossom told me to tell you that she will pick out your cloths at Hot Topic. She figured you wouldn't want to go shopping with them anyways." I nodded.

"So why didn't you go?"

"Someone has to watch you incase you try anything. Not to mention I hate shopping about as much as you do. The only way I would have gone is if you had gone. Only because that would have forced me to go though." I chuckled and waited for us to reach the fifth floor.

**Level five arrival, watch your step and have a nice day.**

"Thanks."

"Why the heck does everyone say thanks to an inanimate object?" Buttercup asked. She had been tired of people saying that all day and it was beginning to really bug her that she didn't know why.

"Brick programmed the elevator to not let anyone leave and to go into immediate lock down if the rider doesn't say thanks at the end. No one who doesn't live here would really think to say thank you to an elevator." Butch replied. Buttercup chuckled. An elevator that teaches manners and catches intruders, what a surprise.

Before the doors opened Butch's hands covered her eyes. When the doors opened he led her forward until they stopped in front of something. Butch kept one hand in front of Buttercups eyes and put the other somewhere she couldn't see.

**Match confirmed, Butch Rowdyruff enter.**

The doors opened and Butch pushed her in before they closed again. Buttercup opened her eyes and looked around the room in amazement. It was massive!

Training equipment hung on the walls and everything looked so…organized and technical. It seemed as if every detail had been made perfect for this room. She glanced at all the walls and noticed a lot of unfamiliar weapons hanging from them. It was heaven in the middle of hell.

While the walls were covered in weapons and gadgets of all sorts the left side of the room was full of workout equipment and targets for aiming practice.

But Buttercup was more interested in the right side of the room. It looked completely bare. In fact if it wasn't for a few scratch marks and burns on the walls you would think no one had even used it. Butch noticed her staring and his eyes lit up with amusement slightly.

"That side of the room is used for hand to hand combat with a partner. Of course I haven't had the pleasure of fighting with a Powerpuff girl in quite some while. So unless you have other plans, which I am sure you don't, I'd like to test your abilities."

Buttercup didn't like to admit it but she knew she had a lot of flaws in her combat. She was almost perfect when it came to precision with targets yet she had a feeling when the target is moving at hyper speed she would be less likely to land a lot of hits. Hand to hand combat was basically the best thing she could do at the time considering all the practice she had with it at construction sights.

But Butch didn't have to practice secretly. And he has had eleven years of practicing and working with his flaws and strengths.

But like hell Buttercup would back down from a challenge.

"Ok. But would you mind if I warmed up for a minute. I kind of feel stiff considering I woke up at like…6:00 in the freakin morning." Butch didn't reply but Buttercup took that as a yes.

"So what does this thing do?" Buttercup asked, referring to the machine to her right. Butch walked over to her and floated up to a small lever at the top.

"If you were to sit down I would pull this lever and a ten pound weight would fall from the top of the machine and you'd have to catch it and hold it up. Then I'd continue to pull the lever until you couldn't hold anymore or until there aren't anymore weights left." Butch paused. "But usually I use this machine when I want to try and match my normal strength with my super natural. Using my super strength I have been able to hold up all of the weights. Yet using my natural strength I could only hold up around 20 or so before I had to stop."

Buttercup glanced up at the weights and then shrugged and sat down. "So you pull the lever and I catch all the blocks while holding them all up above my head right?"

Butch nodded and prepared to pull.

"Then let her go!" Butch complied and the first weight fell into Buttercup's hands. She held it up too easily.

"Warn me when you start to get tired or something. If you strain yourself to much here then you won't do to well when we fight together." Buttercup nodded and the next block came down.

"So how many are there anyways?" Another block came down and Buttercup made sure not to drop any of the blocks.

"About forty. Brick is working on making some blocks that shock you when they touch you. He somehow thinks it will help me withstand electrical attacks easier." Buttercup watched as he rolled his eyes. Apparently he wasn't too happy about blocks that electrocute you on contact. Then again, who would be?

Seventh block….eighth block…

Why is it that your nose always itches when you have no way to scratch it? Buttercup contemplated asking Butch to scratch it for her but how strange would that be. 'Hey Butch can you come over here and scratch my nose because I kind of can't reach it at the moment.'

There was just no way.

Thirteenth block…fourteenth block…

To take her mind off the strain Buttercup began to look at anything but the weights coming down on her. Her eyes settled on Butch because he was the closest thing at the moment.

Of course anyone would know he was lethal just by first glance, but Buttercup also saw a since of rebellious nature he hadn't removed when he was just a five year old. He was like a fuse ready to blow when lit.

And by looking at him, Buttercup could tell her had suppressed enough to blow soon if provoked.

Twentieth block….twenty first block…

His jade green eyes met her own for a minute until his own widened for a reason Buttercup didn't see. Before she could even hope to catch the twenty second block Butch had tackled her to the ground and all the blocks had fallen where she had once been.

Butch lifted his head and looked behind him before getting off of the stunned Powerpuff girl. "Well you're either distracted or bored easily."

"And you either meant to break my back from the fall or you have no idea just how strong you really are." Butch didn't apologize—not that Buttercup expected him to—but he did extend a hand to help her up.

When she was on her feet Butch glanced at his machine before rolling his eyes. "This basically guarantees I'll need some new weight blocks. Looks like I'll be electric resistant after all. Brick will be happy." Buttercup chuckled.

"I didn't mean to let the blocks…well you know. I guess they got unbalanced and I lost focus on them and then they fell. Sorry about that."

"Next time it's your problem. I won't be so quick to volunteer help when you mess up again." Buttercup wondered why he had even helped her at all. "Now get into a fighting stance. I think you've warmed up enough now."

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Bubbles please keep up. You're lagging behind again. Don't make me come back there and drag you." Blossom warned. Bubbles perked up and ran over to her sister.

"Sorry Bloss. I kind of zoned out there for a second. I'll keep up now." Brick rolled his eyes and looked at the watch around his wrist.

"How long have we been here?" Boomer asked.

"Only fifty five minutes and I'm already tired of this." Brick replied. He grabbed some sun glasses from his pocket and put them on. "Boomer be my eyes for a moment." His brother nodded and grabbed Brick's arm as Brick pressed a button on the side of the glasses.

Instantly a small screen popped up and Brick could clearly see the inside of his house. He pressed the button again and checked in Buttercups room. When she wasn't in there Brick quickly tapped onto Butch's signature and found him in the training room. The room had signs of two people in there so Brick figured he was just training with Buttercup for fun or something.

Boomer tugged his brother to the side a bit. Brick pressed the button again and a screen popped up showing Townsville square. He followed the line as it led to the mall where the two boys and there counterparts were now at.

"Can you find the quickest routes to all the stores they need to go to?" Boomer asked. Brick nodded and pressed a different button on the right side of his sun glasses. Another screen popped up but this time it had blue prints of the mall.

While the two boys were doing that Blossom and Bubbles were glancing at all the stores, wondering which would be best for them to go into. They had already picked up all of Buttercups clothing at Hot Topic.

"Why not go into Sears or something?" Blossom questioned.

"Too crowded. And I'm looking for something more like…oh I don't know. What if we went into that new American Eagle store over there?" Bubbles pointed to the stores entrance and Blossom took a moment to think about it.

"Well ok, but then we have to go somewhere else for shoes and stuff ok?" Bubbles nodded and the two girls entered the store. The boys stood outside the entrance while Brick took one last look at the blue prints of the mall.

He took off his sun glasses and scowled. "It seems like everyone had to go to the mall today. These people should be grateful we allow them the freedom to even come here. I'm going to have to do something about this later."

"Do you want to go inside and watch the girls or wait out here?" Boomer asked. Brick rubbed his head and groaned.

"I'm going to wait out here and check on security measures. Do you have that techno bug I gave you months ago?"

Boomer pulled out a small silver case from his pocket and opened it up. Brick removed what looked to be a normal everyday fly. He carefully lifted one of its wings and pressed a small button.

The fly flew into the air and Brick pulled out his cell phone. "You're going to have the fly check out all the security right?" Brick nodded and Boomer sighed. "Well I'm going to go keep an eye on the girls. Call me if you need me." Brick nodded again and Boomer went into the store.

"Get the blue one Bubbles. That one matches your eyes better than the dark blue one." Blossom said. Boomer stayed out of the way of the two girls but stayed close enough to listen to there arguments.

"The dark blue one is cuter." Bubbles countered. "And since it's my body I chose to have the dark blue one. I really just don't want the other one." She stuck out her tongue childishly and grabbed the shirt while running to the dressing room with a small smile.

Blossom growled and turned to Boomer. "Do me a favor and talk some since into her before I go crazy with anger." Boomer raised and eye brow as Blossom shoved the light blue shirt Bubbles had disapproved into his hands. "If you succeed I promise not to bother you with shopping ever again."

Well that was a plus, and Boomer could be very persuading if he had to be. He learned some of manipulation from Brick.

Blossom walked off and outside to wait with Brick.

Boomer crept toward the dressing room and stood outside the door he was sure Bubbles was in. he waited as he heard sounds of struggle within the small area. There was no way it could be that hard to put on one shirt.

The door flung open and Boomer had to step back a bit to avoid being hit by it. Bubbles stepped out looking peeved yet happy at the same time. Boomer looked her over once before waiting for her to take notice of him.

Bubbles looked toward her counterpart and glared when she noticed he had the light blue shirt she hated in his hands. Boomer just stood there with a blank expression on his face before he pushed her back into the dressing room and went into it with her.

He shut the door and held the shirt in front of him for her to take. "Blossom said I wouldn't have to deal with shopping with you two after today if I got you to get this shirt. Need I remind you that everything you get is free because we own North America. No one can defy us. So I don't think it is too much to ask for you to just get one stupid shirt."

Wow that was…blunt.

"And what if I don't?" Bubbles asked.

"I will forcibly remove the shirt you are wearing and put this one on you. Then I will exit the store while carrying your struggling body along and go home with whatever you have already gotten. I don't think you will want that though. Sure you have enough cloths but I think you want more. Don't think I won't do it Bubbles." Bubbles glared and Boomer matched her glare with his own.

The two stared for a minute until Bubbles yanked the shirt from his hands and ripped it to shreds. "Now you cant put it on me at all. What makes you think I would put the shirt on for you if I wont even do it for my own sister. She could have made the same threat and I wouldn't have cared. Sure I'd feel bad for making her yell later but that would be about it."

Boomer wasn't listening to a word she said. He was kind of surprised she had openly defied him. He had never had to deal with someone this temperamental. Since he had seen her the day at the air port Bubbles had seemed pretty normal. But now she was starting to act a little bit like Butch when things didn't go his way.

But Boomer wasn't much on disobedience. And he had said he would take her home is she didn't do as he asked.

So next thing Bubbles knew Boomer had flipped her over and against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her mouth to stop her yelling.

Bubbles eyes lit up with fury as Boomer carried her out of the store and her eye beams hit several stores along the way

"Dude what are you doing!" Brick called. Boomer stopped for a minute and held Bubbles more tightly.

"I'm taking her home. She wouldn't get the shirt so I'm taking that as a hint that she really doesn't want to be here right now. I'll see you two when you get home." He looked at Blossom and glared. "You forgot to mention your sister can be a monster when she is determined not to do something. Be sure to get that shirt for her. She ripped one of them but there are plenty more in her size."

Bubbles struggled more and Boomer nodded to Brick before flying off and out of the mall.

Brick put his cell phone back into his pocket and took a moment to think about what just happened. "I can not believe your sister was truly that defiant. Does she not know that Boomer can match her temper with his own? He has a very short fuse when he is defied."

Blossoms mouth was agape as she looked at the spot Boomer had once been. She was surprised that he had gotten her sister out of the store and was now forcibly taking her back to his home.

"Uh…what will he do when they get back to your house? Just so I know what to be prepared for." Brick chuckled and put on his sun glasses.

"Depends. Is Bubbles ready for an argument with the unbeatable or not?" He smirked and leaned against the wall. "Now go finish your shopping. When your done come find me here."

"You sure you don't want to come?" Brick nodded and Blossom shrugged and flew off to the next store. Brick pressed a button on his glasses and grinned as he watched Boomer fly with Bubbles.

It would only be a matter of time before one of the girls cracked and gave up. With Bubbles anger issues towards certain things and Buttercups touch and go situations someone was bound to loose it quickly.

"Just one small step to the end of the game."

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Geesh man…" Buttercup began, panting between some words. "Do you practice everyday or something?"

Butch smirked and helped Buttercup to her feet. After all the punches she had received it was a miracle she could even remain conscious. But she was a better opponent then most. But Butch had confidence that he could beat her within two minutes tops if he had to.

Yet amazingly the girl had landed some punches herself. And she made sure to leave her mark when she did. The bruises would be there for a little while.

"Yes…but it's usually when I'm alone. My brothers don't have time to practice with me so I work with the weapons and the work out machines. I haven't done hand to hand combat in some while. That's half the reason I woke you up this morning. Not to mention you would have been bored just staring at the wall in your room."

"I guess, but I could do without the bruises." Buttercup replied. Butch didn't smile but you could tell her was amused. She had been able to dodge many hits but the most lethal had always hit her dead on.

"Come on, we can go get something to eat on the second floor." Before the two could move a red light went off and Butch scowled. "Which one of your sisters set off the red light?"

"Get off me!" A familiar voice screamed. Buttercup couldn't tell which floor it was from but it was loud enough to hear from where she was so her sister must be pretty pissed off.

"It sounds like Bubbles but I cant be sure until we are down there." Butch nodded and put his hands around Buttercups eyes before they walked out of the training room and down the hall to the elevator.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"I said get off me!" Bubbles pushed away from the blond boy in front of her and growled.

"Is something wrong with you?" He asked. Bubbles hands glowed and she shot her energy balls at Boomer, who easily dodged the attack.

"I'm just sick and tired of being yelled at!"

"I didn't yell at you until you decided to defy me like that!" Bubbles glared at tried to launch another attack but Boomer gripped her arms tightly and flipped her on her back. He put one foot on her stomach and stared down at her angrily.

"I don't know what's up but this is no way to treat someone who can destroy you within five seconds. I don't have to be nice Bubbles. So you'd better tell me what's up before I stop being so nice." Bubbles grabbed his leg and threw him off before sitting up.

"It's none of your business ok? I'll be in my room." Boomer flew in front of her, blocking her way.

"Don't leave until I say you can." Bubbles sighed but didn't move. "Now you have effectively ruined my day, and I'm sure your sisters included, but I expect you to be back to normal by tomorrow. Whatever it is that is bothering you fix it before it gets you in trouble. I know for a fact that Brick had less patience then I do and Butch is even worse. If you keep this up around them I don't think I will be able to just pull you out of the room like I did at the mall."

Bubbles stared down at the ground and mumbled something. "What was that?" Boomer asked. She looked up and stared into his blue orbs.

"I said can I go now?" Boomer looked away and rubbed his forehead before nodding.

"Just try to stay in your room until you're cooled off. I'll tell your sisters to stay out of your room for the day if that helps. Just don't make me do anything like this again." Bubbles nodded and began to walk away with her head dropped down.

She hadn't meant to just blow up at Boomer but she felt so much remorse an anger toward the blond. All those townspeople she had once known and loved. Many of them she had saved once or twice many years ago.

But it didn't bother her to see them again. What bothered her was what she had heard before interring the dressing room.

"_You're a Powerpuff girl aren't you?!" A teenager said as she pointed as Bubbles. She nodded and smiled._

"_What a nuisance. You've now chosen to show your pathetic face in your home town right? Well let me tell you now that you aren't welcome here. Go find a hole and live there for all I care." A woman said beside the teen. "You turned your back on us long ago. We don't want you around anymore."_

"_Yeah loser. Your such a traitor. We heard you went and joined the Rowdyruff boys for the time being. You probably know they can beat you so you decided to join instead of die. What a coward." Someone else said._

"_But I…" Bubbles began._

"_Don't even try girl. We don't even want to hear your stupid excuses."_

_Bubbles just gripped her blue shirt and went into the dressing room with her head hung low. When the boys had taken over they had stolen the love that the people had for the Powerpuff girls. The boys had taken everything from them._

And that's when Boomer decided to show up, becoming the perfect image of the thing that took Bubbles life away. But Bubbles hadn't meant to blow up at him in particular. Just seeing him there, not being yelled at for ruling over everyone while she was ridiculed…it had fueled the anger within her and she had lashed out.

She would have to apologize later on. Even though a part of her didn't really want to do anything about it.

As she went inside she passed by both Buttercup and butch. She didn't even attempt to talk to either of them; instead she just walked past and went inside to the elevator where a maid was waiting to take her up.

"Dude what happened?" Butch asked.

"She's being a bit moody right now. I want no one to go into her room right now. She'll do fine to be alone for a while. Maybe tomorrow she'll be better."

"You'd better hope so. The girl just set off the red alarm. Now you know Brick will be here pretty soon to find out exactly what went wrong. I don't want to be the one to deal with his bad attitude when he finds out the reason."

"I'll deal with him. Go do what you were doing before we interrupted you." Butch glared for a minute before pushing Buttercup toward the door. He looked back at Boomer for a minute before speaking.

"Don't let that chick go haywire so soon. You and I both know what Brick will do if she happens to have a mood swing bigger than the one she just had. Why do you think I'm trying to work with Buttercup in an area we are both interested in. it keeps her busy and we are both happy for the time being. When she gets over this find a way to keep her happy until we get the information we need." Boomer nodded and sighed. "Look bro if its really that bad then I'll deal with Brick so you can handle it later on. Just promise me you won't let something like that happen again."

"Sure whatever. I don't think I'll have to worry about it much longer though. She'll cool off and everything will be fine." Boomer took out the silver case where he usually kept his fly and surveyed what was going on through the screen on the side.

Brick and Blossom were on there way back with lots of shopping bags in hand. Boomer programmed the fly to head straight back to him before closing the case and looked up at the sky for a minute.

Maybe he'd send someone to check on Bubbles later.

o.o.o.o.o.o

The sky had turned dark by the time Bubbles had lifted her head from her pillow. It was around 11:00 p.m. yet Bubbles felt as if she could stay up all night. She glanced at the two buttons on the wall and contemplated calling a maid to give her something to do. But it would be rude to awaken someone just because she was bored.

But then again…there was nothing else to do.

But sadly the only other thing she could think about was Boomer and how mean she had been to him earlier. She had never been quite so rude to anyone in her entire life…expect when she happened to stumble upon that man in the alley.

But even then she felt truly bad about the deed she had committed that night. And now she felt bad about yelling at her enemy. How could she have fallen so low?

Bubbles stood and opened the door, moving to walk into the living room area of her room. It was nice but it wouldn't keep her interested throughout the whole night. She wouldn't be able to sleep with all the guilt and stress lying on her chest.

She knew what she had to do but she didn't want to anger Boomer by just pressing the red button and calling him down. What if he got angry because she had disturbed him? It would only be a mistake.

But then again…maybe she didn't have to press a button.

Bubbles went over to the door and gently opened it before going out into the dark hallway. The house was completely quiet and she assumed everyone with half a mind would be asleep by now. She being the small exception.

She went over to the elevator and gulped. She hadn't ridden it by herself and she wondered if the elevator would know just who she was and what she was about to do.

**Where would you like to go?**

"T-the fourth floor if you don't mind." The voice didn't respond immediately and Bubbles wondered if it wouldn't allow her to go that far.

**Level four confirmed.**

Bubbles stared in amazement as the doors opened, letting her step in. when they closed a small light came on so she could see a bit.

The elevator moved upward for a few seconds before stopping. The volume on the speakers lowered before the computer voice spoke again.

**Level four arrival. Watch your step and have a nice night.**

"Umm…thanks." The doors opened an Bubbles stepped out as quietly as possible. The elevator doors closed and Bubbles jerked for a moment before continuing on. She tried to recall the picture Ace had shown them on the day they rode the plane but found she could hardly remember.

Then she found that Boomer's room was on the left across from Boomer's just as Ace had said. Brick's was on down but Bubbles intended to stay far away from that door.

She would have knocked but she feared that Butch or Brick would find her and begin to yell at her with anger. She really didn't want that to happen so she opened Boomers door and went in silently.

It was very dark but a small light shined through the window, allowing her to see some of Boomer's bed and some things lying on the floor.

Boomer himself was in his bed seemingly asleep. His eyes were shut and he had an almost peaceful expression on his face. If you hadn't known any better you may have thought an innocent little teenaged boy was lying on the bed asleep. But Bubbles knew that when she woke him up he would once again become the evil fiery boy she had known the past couple days or so.

Which is why she was hesitating to awaken him.

It wasn't that she feared him, although she did, but she didn't want to ruin the slumber that he looked so peaceful in. if she waited to apologize tomorrow then maybe he wouldn't yell at her or wake up cranky.

Bubbles sighed and turned to leave when she heard shuffling. "Whatever it is you have to say get it out. I'm listening."

Bubbles tensed and turned back around to face Boomer's tired looking expression. "Uh…I think I can just wait. You seem pretty tired and I don't want to disturb you any longer so…"

"If you came all the way up here when I deliberately warned you not to the first day you were here I think it's pretty important. Now tell me or I'll assume the worst." Bubbles sighed and tried to focus on anything but Boomer, who she knew was getting more annoyed with each passing second.

"Well then I guess I'll just call Brick in here." When he reached for his cell phone Bubbles hurried over to him and stopped his hand.

"I just…I wanted to say….I'm sorry about today." She closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst but all she got was a small chuckle. She opened her eyes to see Boomer's grinning face.

"I cant believe you'd come all the way up here and risk getting caught just to apologize for being moody. This is truly something." Bubbles groaned and Boomer sighed. "Ok fine, I accept. But I'd like to know just what made you so moody if you don't mind."

"Some people were just…taking about a particular something that I didn't appreciate very much. I just took it out on you. I'm really very sorry about that. I didn't mean to just burst and yell at you like that. And now I woke you up just to apologize…and now you're grinning again…please stop."

"I can't help it. You're just full of surprises." He sat up and rubbed one of his eyes. "You really shouldn't pay attention to what people say around here. They've grown into nasty old brutes that care nothing of this world. That's what makes them so easy to manipulate. But we try and keep them happy every once and awhile. You may find this hard to understand but me and my brothers aren't entirely evil. If we were you'd see more slaves in this town then free people running around the mall."

I giggled and he smiled.

"I wouldn't worry about what people say about you and your sisters. Believe me when I say a lot more people believe in you then they do hate you. I know it sounds odd coming from me of all people but don't blow it off. Brick wouldn't want me to say it but he never wants me to do anything but fix his machines in remote areas and keep an eye on things when he cant."

Bubbles sighed and shifted her feet awkwardly. "Do you want to sit down or something?" Bubbles looked at his bed as he scooted over to make room for her.

"Is that the sleepiness talking or you?"

"Probably the drowsiness. But I really don't care either way. I think I can deal with a few minutes of no sleep to hear your apology. It was no big deal anyways." Bubbles nodded and sat beside him on the bed. "Are you scared of me or something?"

"Huh?" He pointed out that she was as far away from him as the bed allowed. Bubbles blushed.

"I guess I'm just not used to it. But yes, I am still kind of scared of you. I know I should be anyways. You were right when you said you could destroy me earlier." Boomer leaved back against the head board and smiled.

"Yeah…but I'm sure you'd put up one hell of a fight."

The two sat in silence for a while until Bubbles let out a yawn. "I should probably be going to bed now." She was finally beginning to feel tired, even though seconds before she hadn't felt the least bit sleepy.

"If you want. Or you can stay for a little longer. Either way I don't care." Was Boomer actually letting her stay in his room for a little longer? Bubbles knew she could use it to the mission advantage but she somehow couldn't. Not with Boomer there acting friendly and nice to her after what she did to him.

Boomer closed his eyes and layed his head against his pillow to sleep. Bubbles smiled and got off the bed while fixing her shorts. She took one last look at Boomer before walking over to the door.

"We'll have to do this again sometime. But next time don't bring the mopey attitude with you." Boomer mumbled. "And don't forget to close the door all the way."

"Sure." Bubbles replied. She opened the door and giggled to herself before walking out quietly. She'd most definitely do it again.

Little did she know, a pair of red eyes had been watching her every move from a camera screen. And those eyes could almost see right through her façade.


	8. Peace is like War

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NOR CREATED THIS STORY**. This story is one the brilliant works of Aurora-Powerpunk (awesome writter), I am just continuning the story for her.

~Candy-Gal75

* * *

Blossom curled up against her pillow and sighed. All last night she has been up tossing and turning and has hardly gotten any sleep. She had heard footsteps in the halls and had tried to guess just who was sneaking around but came up with no one.

She would have gotten up to check but with the camera around her room she doubted she would have gotten very far without running into anyone she really didn't want to see. So she stayed in bed and listened all night. Not that it helped much.

Maybe one of her sisters would know who was up late last night. It was worth a shot. If they did then she could find out exactly what was going on and possibly if this could work to her advantage.

Blossom got up and ran to the bathroom to put some cloths on. She grabbed a white tank she had bought the other day and a pair of pink shorts and out both on before brushing her hair. She didn't really care to put it up, seeming as she was in a hurry to get to her sisters, so she just let it hang down. Like anyone would care anyways.

She ran to the doorway and opened it before running out and toward her sister's rooms. But she failed to notice what was lying on the ground on the way over.

Somehow every morning has to turn into a catastrophe. Even for Blossom.

Her upper body hit the ground while her legs hit the thing that made her trip. "Talk about a bad landing…ugh." She rubbed her head and looked behind her to see a very moody looking Brick.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to get off me?" Blossom glared and curled her hands into fist.

"Well excuse me! You're the one who was lying on the floor in the first place. This is your fault you know." Brick just rolled his eyes and stuck his head back into the small opening in the wall. "What the heck are you doing that's so important?"

"Fixing the stupid security system. I assume you and your sisters would feel more secure if you could use some of your powers right? Once I'm finished with this you will be able to use a few of the basic powers like eye beams and super strength. I don't quite trust you with anything else though so don't think about using anything else."

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't know what you were…"

"Doing? Yeah I get it. Now if you're done pestering me I would like to get back to fixing this." Why the insufferable little…! How can he be so rude! Blossom growled under her breath and stood.

"You don't have to be so mean about it. I acted out of impulse. No need to get all mad just because of one little mistake." She huffed and walked over to Buttercups door.

"Don't bother knocking on that door. Butch took her up to the training room for some early practice."

Blossom sighed and went to Bubbles door.

"Wrong again red. Blondie went with Boomer to fly around the town for a bit. Seems she got tired of being cooped up in her room and in this place. I wouldn't blame her though." Brick poked his head out and glared. "It's just you and me down here right now. I don't trust you to find Bubbles and Boomer without getting into trouble and I won't let you go to the fifth floor without my super vision so you're stuck here."

"Oh that's just great." Blossom muttered. Brick shrugged and stuck his head back in the hole. A few shocks were heard and Blossom got closer. She bent down so that she was close enough to Brick to see inside the hole, but far enough not to touch him.

"If your gonna stay at least make yourself useful and stop staring so much." Brick said. He took his head back out and handed her a screw driver. "Hold that for a second." He reached inside the hole and pulled out a small technical device.

"What's that?" Blossom asked.

"One of my little security bots. This one is a bit rusty but it still works like a charm." He took the screw driver back and opened the bot. "Now I just need to find that stupid computer chip."

Blossom watched as Brick looked at the tiny bot. she looked around at the hole the back at the bot. she couldn't help but wonder if she could somehow re-program the security through the bot later when Brick was away or something. If she could crash his system the whole house would fall apart.

"I hate robots." Brick said after a minute of silence. "Boomer prefers them but I don't. Butch said they are easy. But since when have I ever done anything the easy way?" Blossom almost giggled as Brick prattled on.

"What did you want to do besides robots?" Brick looked up from his bot and smirked.

"I wanted to hook my ipod up to this entire system and be able to control it from wherever I am, whenever. But Butch said it would be too easy for someone else to control if they got a hold of my ipod. But no one can even get to it. Who would be stupid enough to try?"

"Where is it?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Now if I told you that I'd have to kill you. Some things are better left a secret." He closed the robot and handed it to Blossom. "Use your heat vision on the wall or something."

Blossom did as told and a small hole in the wall was made. The little robot didn't do anything and Brick nodded.

"Ok it's finished. You and your sisters can do the basics now. Don't take advantage of that though. it will take nothing to fix that little change." Blossom nodded and handed the robot back to Brick, who stuck it in the wall and closed it all up.

"So what now?"

"I don't know about you but I'm going to go fix something before I get bored." Blossom scowled.

"Is that all you do? Has there ever been a day when you're not fixing something or making something?" Brick shrugged and walked over to the elevator. Blossom followed ad stopped the elevator before it closed.

"Don't do that." Brick replied. He pulled her in the elevator and sighed. "Now what do you want?"

"Well…" Blossom began to wonder if she could break through Brick's mind without breaking anything of his. Maybe she could learn more if she got him away from his "toys."

"Yes?" He raised and eye brow and she gulped. "I don't have the best patience Blossom. If you're going to say something get it out."

"What if we hung out or something?"

"We hung out yesterday."

"Yeah but you didn't even talk to me then. You just glared and grunted. I could tell you didn't like shopping with me and Bubbles. Why don't we do something both me and you like for once." What the heck would Brick be interested in doing anyways? All he ever does is build and destroy things.

"Fine red but only for an hour or so. I can't be gone to long. Where do you suggest we go?" Blossom winced and wished she had a map at the moment. She knew almost nothing about Townsville now that it has changed so much. the only things she knew where the mall and the Rowdyruff's home.

"Uh…we could go to a museum?" _Way to go Blossom. Like he hasn't seen one of those before. _

"They bore me."

"How about a movie?"

"Depends on what's playing." Blossom inwardly sighed in relief. At least they were getting somewhere. "I don't do chick flicks."

Or maybe not…

o.o.o.o.o.o

"You're distracted again. is something bothering you?" Buttercup glared up at Butch as he removed his foot from her chest and held a hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up.

"I've been thinking lately and…I wanted to know just how much you guys really have changed in eleven years. I know you've all grown physically and are much smarter than before but…do you still have the same interest as you did eleven years ago? And what made you so interested in domination of North America? Was it your idea or Mojo's? And what happened with Mojo?"

Butch chuckled and sat on one of his machines. "Your one curious girl Butterfingers. But I guess since you asked nicely I can tell you a bit." Buttercup sat down on the ground in front of him and listened. "To answer your first question, yes and no. we still mess around with each other like we did, and I do enjoy a good comic every now and then. Boomer still likes his music, and I know Brick still takes time from his bots to watch some of his movies. But we did have to get rid of a few childish things to take over the world and continue to hold it in our grasp. So yes we still have a few of our old interest, but we also kind of don't."

"Ok then, what about the domination part?"

"Originally we never planned to take over anything. It was all Mojo's idea at first. But then Brick seemed to begin thinking about what would happen if we really did take over. I guess the power got to him and he set his sights on continent domination. We would never really think about taking over the entire world. It's too much of a hassle. North America is enough to handle. Mojo just helped us out with the takeover and stuff mainly."

Buttercup nodded. "So what's the deal with Mojo now?"

"Brick wouldn't want me to go into detail so I won't. Let's just say Mojo got to big of a head for power and tried to kill one of us using one of Bricks weapons. If Brick makes it you know it won't work on us. Mojo was just too stupid to know that. So we locked him away."

Buttercup has a feeling there was more to the story then he was telling her but didn't press the matter anymore. She was lucky to get this much out of him. Maybe Blossom would find it useful later.

"Are you satisfied or do you have any more questions you have to ask?" Buttercup shook her head and Butch nodded. "Then I'm assuming you are ready to fight again."

"Actually…can we do something different? I've seen your weapons and your skills, but I'm in the dark about everything else. Do you have anything to do in your room?"

"Ok first the silly questions and now you want to see my room. Did I miss something here?" Buttercup smiled.

"I just want a change of scenery. Do you have good music we can listen to in there or is it that crappy stuff I hear on the local radios?"

"I don't think Boomer will mind if I borrow some of his music for once. Very well Buttercup we can go to my room but only for a little while. Then Brick will probably give me something to do or I'll find something else to do." Buttercup nodded and Butch led her out with her eyes closed once again.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Boomer this is so much fun. I didn't know there was so much you could do in Townsville." Bubbles said as she soared through the clouds. Boomer shrugged and followed her.

"I guess. It's normal for me but since you haven't been here in eleven years it makes since that you would say that. This place does have a lot to do but when you've lived her since the beginning you find that those things get kind of boring after a while."

"Really? I would have thought you would never get bored with a place like Townsville. I used to go to the park with the Professor whenever I could and he would swing with me and…what's wrong?" Boomer had a sullen expression on his face and Bubbles flew closer to him. "Boomer?"

"Kind of funny that you actually had someone who took you to the park? Brick and Butch were always to busy messing with each other to want to go out and have normal fun. The only fun they wanted was to mess with people and steal things. All the other kids would go to school and play at the park." He looked at Bubbles for a moment and coughed. "But uh…normal kids don't rule the world so I guess that's ok." Bubbles rolled her eyes at his obvious cover up of his emotions.

"Well you know Boomer; the park is pretty empty right now. It wouldn't hurt to maybe sneak over there and play on the swings or something." Boomer rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Now what makes you think that I would want to go over there and act like some stupid little kid obsessed with playing on the swings?" Bubbles just shrugged and flew down to the playground. Boomer followed reluctantly and watched as she got on one of the swings.

"If you're not going to play then at least make sure you are useful and push me." Boomer raised and eye brow and Bubbles smirked. "You either push me on the swing or you swing yourself. Either way I'm gonna make sure you do it." Boomer groaned and sat on one of the swings.

Bubbles glared. "Now you have to swing. Kick your legs back and forth and just let the motion take you." Bubbles demonstrated and swung back and forth until she got to high. "Then you let go and jump off to see how far you can go." She held on then at the last second released and fell to the ground.

"What's the point in that if you're just going to fall on your face?" Boomer asked. Bubbles got up and dusted herself clean of wood shavings.

"It's for fun. Now it's your turn to try." Boomer shook his head stubbornly and Bubbles glared. "Please." He shook his head again and Bubbles sighed. She turned around and crossed her arms. "Fine be that way. I guess we should just go back home then if your not gonna AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bubbles fell face first back into the wood shavings with Boomer on top of her. "I guess I got to work on that landing." He mumbled "But I do think I got higher than you on that jump." Bubbles turned herself around and glared at Boomer who still hadn't gotten off of her.

"Is there a reason while you're still on me?" Boomer leaned down until his nose was on hers and smirked.

"Mayyyyyyybe." He said, toying with the blond girl.

"If your just going to mess with me then get off Boomer. Your really heavy if you didn't know that." Boomer chuckled and leaned closer until his lips were only a centimeter away from her own.

"What if I don't wanna?" Bubbles didn't say anything. She was too flustered to even think at the moment. Boomers eyes gleamed and he laughed before getting off of her. "Ok you win." Sadly Bubbles wished she hadn't. "So what now?"

"W-well I really don't know." Bubbles replied as she stood.

"You just want to go eat some pizza or something. I'm so hungry I could kill." Before Bubbles could reply something huge headed toward them both. Boomer pulled Bubbles out of the way and the thing crashed where they had once been.

"What the hell? Who threw a freakin car at us?" Boomer asked. He looked around, searching for whoever had done that but came up with no one.

"Maybe we should go find your brothers." Bubbles suggested. Whoever was aiming for Boomer was aiming for her to and she wanted to get away as soon as possible. Boomer nodded.

The two lifted up into the sky but didn't get very far before something shot at them again. boomer moved out of the way and caught the small object. He took a glance at it before throwing it at the ground and grabbing Bubbles around the waist.

"Sorry princess but this is to bad to waste time." He flew off at top speed carrying Bubbles in his arms.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Aren't they so cute?" Blossom whispered to Brick as she watched the three chipmunks on screen. Brick just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know why you had to pick this movie over all the other ones. Heck I would have settled for the zombie movie. But you had to choose the one with three singing chipmunks." Blossom glared but didn't say anything.

Bricks phone rang and he hurried to answer it. "This had better be good."

"Brick we have a rebellion! They have some of the professor's old pistols and they mean business! I'm gonna need your help!" Boomer screamed.

Brick rubbed his ear and sighed. "Fine. Where are you?"

"I'm almost home but they are really fast. Me and Butch need you here quick before we do anything. You're the only one who knows how to work those stupid rebellion processors. And Brick please hurry!"

Brick hung up just when his phone rang again. he answered it and groaned. "Brick get over here now before I personally kill you."

"Are they surrounding the house yet?"

"Butch!" Brick heard in the background. He recognized it as Buttercup's voice. "No time to talk. They are now in the house. They are in the third floor. Get over here now. I am not dealing with them al-"

The phone cut off and Brick growled. He stood up and pulled Blossom into his arms before bursting out of the movie theater and toward his home.

"I swear if they screw up anything of mine they are all dead!" Blossom just held on tight, unsure of what to do.

In the distance Bubbles scream was heard


End file.
